Amor Prohibido
by alexis.fragaa
Summary: Logan se enamora de Kendall a sus diez años y tras el inicio de una inocente relacion que parece terminar cuando Kendall se va a la universidad unos alos despues, sin embargo las esperanzas de Logan permanecen firmes pero todo cambia con el subito regreso de Kendall.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Regresos y Corazones rotos

 **Holi estoy de vuelta :) les traigo una historia nueva que espero sea de su agrado y la disfruten tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar por eso les dejare los dos primero capitulos**

Pov Logan

¿Alguna vez han sentido que al realizar un acto que parece prohibido estan haciendo lo correcto?

Pues yo si, aquel momento fue mi primer beso con mi vecino de 15 años Kendall Knight ¿Que porque es algo prohibido? Bueno porque entonces yo tenia solo 10 años y no comprendia mucho lo que significaba sentir mariposas en la panza, no fue hasta que Kendall se marcho a la universidad 3 años despues que conoci tambien lo que era un corazon roto.

De eso han pasado dos años y desde entonces no he amado a nadie como ame a Kendall, hace poco escuche a mi hermano James decir que Kendall volveria eso me emociono de sobremanera sin embargo toda esa semana espere sentado en el divan de mi ventana pero el nunca aparecio.

-¿Logan? ¿Logan?- escuche la insistente voz de mi mejor amiga Jo

-¿Que sucede?- dije algo despistado

-Llevo horas preguntandote sobre uno de los problemas de fisica pero tu solo has estado mirando a la nada durante horas- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Lo siento estaba pensando en otras cosas- dije reincorporandome

-Supongo que estabas inmiscuido en KendallLandia- dijo burlona

-Callate- dije arrojandole una almohada -Mejor sigamos con la tarea que aun nos faltan montones por terminar- dije tomando unos cuantos libros mas del escritorio frente a mi cama

Unaa horas despues logramoa terminar las montañas de tarea, yo me tumbe en mi cama apenas Jo se fue; no hice otra cosa mas que quedarme mirando el techo por un largo rato.

-Enano- grito mi hermano entrando a mi habitacion y tumbandose a mi cama

-¿Que sucede James? Te he dicho mil veces que no me digas enano- dije sin apartar mi vista del techo

-Lo siento enano- dijo divertido -Pero no vine a molestarte, te traigo una de las mejores noticias que te hara sonreir como el gato de alicia en el pais de las maravillas-

-¿De que se trata?- dije intrigado -Espera, no me vas a hablar otra vez de que me arreglaste una cita con el hermano de Carlos- dije frunciendo el ceño

-No, esta vez no aunque Javier sigue disponible aun tengo su telefono cuando gustes- dijo burlonamente -Pero no me interrumpas mas, la noticia es que Kendall regresara y esta vez es real llega mañana mismo-

Trate de no sonreir como el dijo que lo haria pero me fue inevitable, aunque lo mas importante ¿Porque supone James que eso me hara super feliz?

-¿Y porque supones que eso me hace feliz?- dije tratando de esconder mi emocion

-¿Enserio? ¿Crees que jamas me di cuenta como te ponias cuando Kendall me visitaba? Como tratabas de estar lo mas cerca posible de el y te sonrojabas si el te sonreia, es mas hasta de perfumabas- dijo divertido -Por dios Logansito creo que me di cuenta mucho antes que tu que te morias pot Kendall Knight y si me disculpas me voy porque la universidad no espera- dijo levantandose de mi cama y saliendo denmi habitacion

Ante esas acusaciones no trate siquiera alegar, lo unico que hice en cuanto se fue mi hermano, fue ponerme a brincar en la cama de lo feliz que estaba, Kendall iba a regresar, Kendall el amor de mi vida Knight regresaria, tal vez lo nuestro sea un amor prohibido pues el tiene 20 años y yo 15 pero no me importa Kendall regresaria y era lo que mas feliz me ponia.

*Al dia siguiente*

-Logan espera, haces que me maree- decia Jo mientras yo la jalaba del brazo por todo el centro comercial

-Vamos Jo, tengo que encontrar el atuendo perfecto para la cena que organizan lo knight esta noche- dije emocionado

-Si lo se pero apenas son las 2 de la tarde falta mucho para la cena trata de calmarte- dijo tratando de soltarse de mi agarre

-Tienes razon pero no puedo evitarlo, el regreso de Kendall me tiene completamente emocionado, desde que se fue no he hablado con el, el solo hablaba con James- dije tratando de tranquilizarme

-Lo se, pero por favor si quieres que mi almuerzo continue dentro de mi por favor calmate- dijo frotando su estomago

Continuamos unas cuantas horas mas recorriendo el centro comercial hasta que encontre el atuendo perfecto.

-Vaya, parece que Kendall hace maravillas dejaste de apestar el dia de hoy- decia James divertido desde el marco de mi puerta

-Ja, ja, ja- rei sarcastico

-Por cierto mi mamá me pidio que viniera a avisarte que te apures porque ya nos tenemos que ir y que no porque este cruzando la calle te puedes tardar lo que te de la gana- dijo divertido

Yo solo rodee los ojos y sali corriendo de mi cuarto con James por delante de mi.

Al verme mamá no paro de decirme lo guapo que me veia y bla bla bla espero que Kendall piense igual.

Aqui estabamos tocando el timbre de los Knight, moria de nervios, unos timbrazos despues y Jennifer Knight nos recibio tan cordial como siempre, trate de buscar con la mirada a Kendall hasta que su madre nos dijo que debiamos esperarlo porque el Sr. Knight estaba llendo por el al aeropuerto. Para distraerme un poco sali al jardin para tomar aire fresco y asi calmar un poco mis nervios.

-Nervioso ¿Eh?- oi decir a Katir Knight la hermana de Kendall y apenas dos años mayor que yo

-No tendria porque estarlo, Kendall es solo un buen vecino y amigo de mi hermano con quien pase momentos divertidos jugando videojuegos- dije tratando de parecer calmado

-Aja no tiene nada que ver aquel primer beso entre ustedes- oh dios mio ¿Como lo sabia? Se supone que estabamos solos

-¿C..Como lo sab... digo no se de que hablas- dije titubeante

-Si quieres que te lo recuerde lo hare, esa tarde cuando mi hermano fue a buscar a James para jugar aquel nuevo videojuego y supongo que al no estar el mi hermanote se puso a jugar contigo solo que debieron ser precabidos y bajar las cortinas para que nadie los viera o tal vez debieron jugar en otro cuarto sin una ventana que diera directo hacia mi cuarto- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

Yo solo agache mi cabeza, odiaba lo que James y Katie tenian en comun; siempre me descubrian.

-Por favor no se lo digas a nadie, ya sabes habria problemas por aquello de las edades- dije suplicante

-No dire nada, si no lo dije hace años menos ahora, solo que no te ilusiones demasiado Logan, no me hagas preguntas solo no te ilusiones demasiado- dijo seria

Yo solo pude mirarla confundido, ¿Porque no hacerme ilusiones? Antes de irse Kendall me prometio que cuando regresara continuariamos con nuestro romance prohibido y secreto aunque supuse que no seria tan pronto, no imagine que Kendall regresara para terminar su carrera en la universidad estatal.

Cuando la iba a cuestionar escuchamos un alboroto en la sala asi que corrimos hasta ahi y vimos entrar al Sr. Knight y a Kendall.

-Esperen antes de que se acerquen para felicitarme les tengo una sorpresa- dijo feliz y abrio la puerta nuevamente -Les presento a Dustin, mi prometido- al decir eso clavo su mirada en mi

Yo solo pude voltear a ver a Katie y esta hizo una mueca de tristeza, volvi mi mirada a Kendall y mientras todos lo felicitaban llenandolo de abrazos a el y a su prometido, una lagrima escapo por mi mejilla, trate de aguantarla pero no pude y en mi dolor sali corriendo de ahi para poder llorar sacando todo lo que llevaba dentro, Kendall se fue dejandome con el corazon roto y regreso volviendomelo a romper, creo que lo prohibido te hace conocer cosas que a veces solo te lastiman.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Aclarando las cosas

POV Logan

Entre a mi casa azotando la puerta, corri hasta llegar a mi habitacion y me encerre aventandome en la cama, llorando sobre mi almohada. Oi la puerta abrirse y vi una sombra mas grande que la mia asi que supuse que era mi hermano.

-¿Que sucede James? Dile a mamá que me senti mal y prefiero quedarme aqui que me disculpe con los Knight- dije entre sollozos

-No soy James- era Kendall

-¿Que quieres? Vienes a burlarte de mi o acaso vienes a pedirme una felicitacion por tu matrimonio- dije aun entre sollozos

-Logan no crei que realmente todo aquello que dijimos lo hayas tomado enserio, disculpame- dijo con un atisbo de culpa en su voz que supuse era falso

-¿Y que creias? Era un niño, tu me diste mi primer beso, tu me hiciste saber lo que era el amor, un amor prohibido que yo jure que era real sabes deberia ir y contarselo a mi mamá o a tus papás y que dejen que la policia se encargue ¿Como ves?- dije rabioso

-No serias capaz Logan, tu no eres malo, pero debes comprenderme yo tambien era joven, no es que sea un anciano ahora pero aun a los 18 no crei que estuvieramos haciendo algo malo- dijo caminando hacia mi cama y sentandose al borde de esta

-Yo jamas diria que esto entre tu y yo era algo malo, jamas hicimos mas que besarnos, no fue hasta que cumpli 12 y nos hablaron de sexo en la escuela que supe que podria haber algo mas entre tu y yo pero solo fueron algunos roces y con la ropa puesta- dije sonrojandome ante esto ultimo

-Pero estuvo mal Logan si lo descubrieran lo tomarian como un delito, asi que siento mucho que esto te lastime pero como puedes ver entre tu y yo ya no puede haber nada- dijo serio

Yo no conteste, senti como se levantaba para irse.

-Espera- dije levantandome de la cama

El se detuvo justo en medio de la habitacion.

-¿Que sucede?- dijo sereno

-¿Puedo darte un abrazo?- dije acercandome a el

-Claro- dijo abriendo sus brazos

En ese momento me lance hacia el abrazandolo con todas mis fuerzas, al momento de separarnos hice lo posiblenpara que nuestros rostros se encontraran y en el momento menos esperado le plante un beso que al principio trato de resistir pero que poco a poco devolvio, al termino de este sali de la habitacion dejandolo ahi con su cara de completa confusion; parecera un poco bipolar e infantil pero si Kendall penso que yo solo jugaba pues ahora si voy a enseñarle a jugar.

*Al dia siguiente*

-¿Que haras que?- preguntaba Jo boquiabierta

-Lo que escuchaste me convertire en un hombre fatal, le enseñare a Kendall que no soy tan niño como piensa y que me fascina lo prohibido- dije seguro de mi

-¿Y crees que funcione? Digo me gusta el plan pero suena a algo que harian en una pelicula y saldria mal- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Nada puede salir mal, soy un chico listo asi que no habra problemas- dije sereno

-Si tu lo dices pero parece que si los habra porque ahi viene Kendall- dijo señalando tras de mi

-Rapido finge que no lo viste y vayamonos- dije apresurandome a cerrar mi casillero

-Logan- oia a Kendall tras de mi -Logan- continue caminando fingiendo no escucharlo -Logan- entre al baño y el tras de mi hasta que fingi verlo al mirarme en el espejo

-¿Kendall? ¿Que haces aqui?- dije con fingida sorpresa

-Queria hablar contigo de lo sucedido anoche- dijo serio

-¿Anoche? No se de que hablas- dije confundido

-Del beso y de que no paraste de acariciar mi pierna y algo mas con tu pierna- dijo algo incomodo

-¿Eso hice? No lo recuerdo ademas porque no lo ves como una despedida de todo lo que hubo entre nosotros- dije serio

-¿Entonces no volveras a hacer ese tipo de cosas?- dijo expectante

Me acerque lentamente hacia el hasta arrinconarlo y termine dandole otro beso como el de anoche y con los mismos resultados.

-No te prometo nada, las despedidas nunca son un punto final- dije tras terminar el beso y saliendo de aquel lugar

Estaba decidido iba a recuperar a Kendall fue mio primero, y no pude aprovecharlo lo suficiente asi que aunque mi cambio parezca algo bipolar hare todo lo posible por que Kendall regrese a mi.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Comienza el juego

 **Holi :) aqui les traigo este nuevo capitulo espero disfruten la historia con ansias espero sus reviews :* tiene algo de perver este capitulo espero lo disfruten.**

POV Logan

-¿De verdad quieres regalar toda tu ropa?- preguntaba mi madre una vez mas

-No todo mamá solo algunas cosas para comprar nueva ropa, creo que es tiempo de hacerle un ligero cambio a mi guardarropa- dije terminando de sacar la ultima camisa

Comienza la Fase 1 cambiar por fuera, convertirme en alguien "sensual" por asi decirlo, en cuanto consegui vender mi vieja ropa corri al centro comercial.

-¿Seguro que compraras todo esto?- decia mi madre algo asustada

-Claro mamá si no, no lo hubiera elegido- dije serio

-Pero es que es tan oscuro, tan entallado y holgado- dijo tomando algunas prendas en sus manos

-Te dije que queria un cambio esto es mucho muy diferente a mi antigua ropa- dije seguro de mi

Esta noche cuando Kendall se quede a dormir esta noche en casa ya que James le insistio en una pijamada para recordar los viejos tiempos ahora tendre que ver la forma de pasar el tiempo a solas con Kendall porque supongo que su prometido debe estar pegado a el.

Me imagino que estan pensando que una pijamada entre dos chicos de 20 es algo raro pero supongo que para Kendall y James eso es nostalgico en fin yo tambien invite a alguien para avivar los celos de Kenny, para nuestra suerte mamá ira a casa de la abuela pues decidio que tendrian noche de chicas lo cual es perfecto.

Oi el timbre sonar y al ver por la ventana logre ver a Kendall al parecer solo grite triunfante en mis adentros; inmediatamente despues llego Dak mi "invitado especial".

Horas mas tarde podia oir a mi hermano y a Kendall jugando videojuegos como antes, yo solo me la habia pasado hablando con Dak de cualquier cosa para mi buena suerte el chico no era un completo aburrido como lo habia pensado, unas horas despues cuando estabamos a punto de dormir elegi el atuendo mas provocatibo que encontre, los boxers mas apretados y la playera mas holgada pude ver como Dak trago saliva pues el llevaba una pijama holgada tan holgada que se tapo inmediatamente con la almohada pues sabia que estaba a punto de sufrir una reaccion al verme asi, eso me lleno de satisfaccion pues si eso causo en Dak no puedo imaginarme lo que causara en Kendall.

Sabia que en cualquier momento Kendall se lecantaria por un vaso de agua como siempre lo hacia cuando se quedaba a dormir.

-Creo que sera mejor dormir ahora, buenas noches- dije amable

-B..buenas noches-decia aun nervioso ante mi atuendo

Apague las luces y me recoste en la cama, mientras el se recostaba de lado en su colchoneta.

Yo solo miraba al techo esperando la hora de mi ataque, pronto oi la puerta del cuarto de mi hermano y me levante casi volando de la cama procurando no hacer ruido, heche un vistazo precavido para asegurarme que fuera Kendall y asi era, cuando vi que habia bajado completamente sali de mi habitacion siguiendolo.

-¿Kendall?- dije fingiendo un bostezo

El estaba de espaldas bebiendo un vaso de ague y al oir mi voz volteo, cuando me vio hizo lo mismo que Dak, trago saliba.

-L..LLL..Logan-titubeo-¿Que haces despierto?- dijo tratando de desviar la mirada

-No podia dormir olvide tomar el te que me ayuda a hacerlo- dije caminando hacia la alacena

Justo hoy lo cambie de lugar para ponerlo mas alto, donde no pueda alcanzarlo y asi tenga el pretexto de pedirle ayuda, abri la alacena y me estire tratando de alcanzar la pequeña caja lo cual seria imposible, mientras mas me estiraba sabia que dejaba ver mi trasero perfectamente delineado por el apretado boxer, podia sentir su mirada mientras lo oia tomarse su agua.

-Sera mejor que regrese arriba- dijo con prisa en su voz y algo nervioso

Pude oir como comenzaba a caminar.

-Espera- se detuvo -¿Podrias ayudarme? Por favor-

El se acerco colocandose tras de mi, no era tan alto asi que tambien tuvo que colocarse en cuclillas y para mi suerte logre sentir su bulto.

-¿No sabia que traias tu celular contigo?- dije inocentemente

-N..no es mi celular- dijo con algo de pena en su voz

Yo solo solte un ligero oh.

-¿Pero que te tiene asi Kendall?- dije sensualmente

Senti un resoplido de resignacion en mi cuello.

-Tu Logan, tu me tienes asi- dijo tomando mis caderas y acercandome a el.

-¿Pero crei que tu no te prestarias a esto porque es algo prohibido-

-Me resisti pero tu me has hecho caer de nuevo, veo que dos años te hicieron cambiar mucho- dijo besando mi cuello -¿Que tal si esta vez intentamos mas que roces con la ropa puesta?- dijo con su voz ronca llena de lujuria

Pense en dejarlo hacer conmigo lo que quisiera pero ahora que lo tengo donde queria no se lo pondre tan facil lo hare sufrir un poquito, el me hizo sufrir pero ahora yo tengo las riendas de esto.

Yo me voltee para encararlo mientras el no retiraba sus manos de mis caderas, me acerque a su oido.

-Suena genial pero a mi no me gusta ser plato de segunda mesa y menos de alguien a punto de casarse- susurre soltandome de su agarre y marchandome de ahi

Entre a mi habitacion con una sonrisa triunfante, Kendall Knight estaba en mis manos se que parezco algo bipolar pero quiero que Kendall sienta todo lo que yo senti, lo amo demasiado pero debo asegurarme de que el me ama tanto como yo y que esta vez no saldre lastimado.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Todo cambia

 **Holis :) hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que espero les este gustando, espero con ansias sus reviews :***

CH4 TODO CAMBIA

POV Kendall

*1 semana despues*

No puedo creer que haya caido ante un niño de 15 años, no puedo creer que aun sienta algo por ese niño de 15 años, no debi regresar, lastima que no pueda regresar ahora que Logan ha puesto todo de cabeza de nuevo. No puedo creer que haya tenido que darme "una manita" de consolacion por culpa de ese niño. Tengo que aclarar todo esto por un lado no debo tener nada con Logan y por otro no puedo casarme con Dustin, no si de verdad siento este amor prohibido hacia Logan.

-¿En que tanto piensas?- decia Dustin mientras regresaba de recogerlo del aeropuerto

-Nada, cosas de la escuela- dije serio -¿Lograste arreglar lo de tu transferencia?- dije cambiando el tema

-Si, por lo menos debia valer la pena que me hicieran viajar de nuevo hasta California y ademas esperar toda una semana para que me resolvieran- dijo algo agotado

Cuando las vacaciones de invierno terminen, lograremos ingresar a la universidad de Minnesota.

-Escucha Dustin debo hablar contigo- dije serio

-¿Que sucede?- dijo algo preocupado

-No puedo casarme contigo-dije frenando el auto

Hubo un silencio absoluto.

-Bromeas verdad- dijo incredulo

-No, no bromeo lo lamento mucho- dije culpable

-¿Lo sientes? Dame una maldita explicacion ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes de que regresara? ¿Que cambio en esta semana Kendall?- dijo frustrado

-Yo cambie Dustin, estar aqui me hizo pensar todo mas claramente- dije y le entregue su anillo

-Espero que solo haya sido eso Kendall Knight Porque si descubro que fue "alguien" quien te hizo reflexionar te juro que te vas a arrepentir- dijo enojado -Ahora abre la cajuela porque voy de regreso a California, ni creas que me quesare en este ridiculo pueblo- dijo bajando de mi auto y azotando la puerta

Creo que no funciono como yo esperaba, por el retrovisor lo vi marcharse, lamento haberlo lastimado pero creo que lamento mas su amenaza espero no descubra lo de Logan, espero nadie lo haga o estpy perdido.

POV Logan

Esta semana me encargue de poner en jaque a Kenny mas aun sabiendo que su prometido no estaria debido a problemas universitarios. Al estar solo se la pasaba en casa con mi hermano por lo cual yo aprovechaba para ser mas sensual que nunca desde fingir salir de la ducha solo con mi toalla en la cintura hasta accidentalmente enviarle provocativas fotos.

-Enano ¿Oiste lo de Kendall y su prometido?- decia James entrando a mi cuarto

-¿Que con Kendall y su prometido?- dije curioso

-Bueno al parecer hace unos minutos rompieron su compromiso, el tal Dustin lo posteo en Facebook y Kendall acaba de enviarme un Whatsapp- dijo mirando su telefono

-¿Enserio? Que triste- dije con fingida tristeza

Me pregunto el porque de tan sorpresiva ruptura.

-En fin al parecer Kendall encontro a alguien mas pero creo que eso no te lo contare ya sabes por tu enamoramiento platonico con el- dijo saliendo de mi habitacion

-Como sea- dije desinteresado

Si mi hermanito supiera que lo que de Kendall es todo menos platonico, no se como reaccionaria. Pero ahora que se que Kendall ha terminado su compromiso es hora de la siguiente fase de mi juego.

POV Kendall

James me dijo que el y su madre saldrian mientras Logan se queda en casa asi que podia esperarlo ahi porque no tardaria. Perfecto un tiempo a solas con Logan como en los viejos tiempos y el momento adecuado para decirle que esto prohibido entre nosotros si podra suceder.

Entre a la casa de los Mitchell sin tocar y subi desesperado los escalones, necesitaba a Logan ahora mas que nunca, al abrir la puerta de su habitacion me quede helado.

Vi a Logan besandose con aquel chico Dak, se besaban apasionadamente, yo solo me quede parado ahi viendo como me habia quedado como el perro de las dos tortas*

POV Logan

Me dolio verlo ahi con su afligida expresion pero se lo merece por tratarme como a un niño bobo.

-Kendall disculpa no te habia visto- dije al terminar el beso fingiendo sorpresa

-No, te preocupes yo solo estaba buscando a James revise en su cuarto pero no habia nadie y oi ruido aqui asi que supuse que aqui estaba pero disculpenme los dejo solos- dijo cerrando la muerta y tratando de esconder su afliccion

Yo continue besando al torpe Dak que no dejama de tocarme, era disgustante por suerte esto no durara mucho en cuanto le de a Kendall su leccionsita adios Dak espero nada salga mal en el proceso.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Malas Desiciones

 **Holi :) he aqui un nuevo capitulo quiero disculparme con IndirectamenteKogan porque le prometi actualizar el viernes y lo olvide pero ya estoy aqui ;) y quiero agradecerle a ell y a TheGuestReviewer por estar pendientes de esta nueva historia y espero que este siendo de su agrado hoy vienen dos capitulos asi que espero los disfruten :***

POV Logan

-Si saben algo de el les pedimos que nos avisen- decia una consternada Jennifer Knight

Kendall no aparece desde hace dos dias y sus padres estan desesperados, al principio pensaron que tal vez se habia ido con Dustin a California pero al llamarlo comenzaron a preocuparse.

Yo no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, no puedo evitar pensar que aquel dia que me vio con Dak lo lastimo tanto que tal vez desaparecio sin rumbo fijo o tal vez algo malo le sucedio Kendall no es de los impulsivos bueno, no lo era cuando lo conoci.

-Tranquilo Logan estoy segura que nada es tu culpa- decia Jo sentada frente a mi frotando mi rodilla

-Espero que si Jo porque si algo le sucede a Kendall no me lo perdonaria- dije culpable

POV Normal

-¿Sigue sin reaccionar?- preguntaba el medico a una enfermera que media los signos vitales de un moribundo Kendall

-No, al parecer sufrio una gran contusion y combinada con la congestion alcoholica su estado no es favorable- decia aquella preocupada enfermera

-¿Aun nada de la familia?-

-Si encontramos unos anuncios de se busca con su foto y acabamos de llamar al numero que estaba ahi, ya vienen para aca- dijo seria

-Muy bien cuando lleguen aviseme estare en mi consultorio- dijo hechando un ultimo vistazo a Kendall

POV Logan

Katie acaba de llamar, encontraron a Kendall en un hospital algo lejos de aqui le pregunte que habia sucedido pero al parecer no les dieron informes por telefono espero que no sea nada grave porque no me lo perdonaria.

Justo ahora vamos tras del auto de los Knight en el auto de mi madre al llegar a aquel hospital todos bajamos corriendo pues para todos era importante saber de Kendall y apoyar a los Knight.

-¿Que sucedio?-dije preocupado acercandome a Katie y al notar la consternacion en su rostro

-Al parecer lleva dias inconsciente, no saben que le sucedio solo que lo encontraron al borde de una carretera cercana golpeado y al parecer ebrio no nos dan muchas esperanzas- dijo serena con un atisbo de triateza en su voz

No puedo creerlo todo esto es mi culpa llegue demasiado lejos con mi estupido juego, ahora Kendall esta entre la vida y la muerte y todo por mis estupideces de adolescente bipolar e imbecil.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Comsecuencias

 **Disfruten este capi son algo cortos pero ayudan al avance de la historia :***

POV Logan

Ha pasado una semana desde lo de Kendall, una semana sin ver sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, una semana sin ver su sonrisa, una semana que me parece mas eterna que los dos años que estuve sin el; nunca debi hacer ese estupido juego si tan solo hubiera tomado las cosas de una forma mas madura Kendall no estaria aqui en este frio hospital.

Apenas ayer comenzaron las vacaciones de verano, 3 meses de diversion para muchos en cambio para mi, yo mas que divertirme solo espero que Kendall despierte al menos para verlo una vez mas.

Aproveche el encontrarme a solas con el para darle un casto beso en los labios esperando que como en un cuento de hadas esto lo haga despertar. Me disponia a irme de ahi cuando escuche unos quejidos provenientes de Kendall, rapidamente corri a llamar al doctor y al regresar a la habitacion vi a Kendall completamente despierto mirando hacia todos lados en su habitacion.

-Tendre que pedirte que salgas muchacho debo revisar al joven Knight- dijo el doctor serio yo lo obedeci

El doctor lo estuvo evaluando unos minutos hasta que nos informo a mi y a Katie que se encontraba ahi que Kendall presentaba una muy buena recuperacion que al parecer despues de la contusion que habia sufrido en la cabeza su cerebro habia logrado desinflamarse y debe mantenerse unos dias mas en observacion.

Mi alegria fue tal que pedi ser el primero en entrar.

-Hola Kendall- dije caminando hacia el, el no respondio mi saludo -No tienes idea lo que han sido estos dias sin saber de que te sucedia- dije sentandome junto a su cama

-¿Enserio? ¿Fue por eso que planeaste ese estupido juego? Ese de hacerme caer a tus pies y darme una sopa de mi propio chocolate- dijo dolido

-¿De que hablas?- dije desconcertado

-¿Crees que soy idiota? En ese momento me cego el dolor pero el alcohol lejos de mantener mi mente borrosa lo aclaro todo, me hizo ver todo lo que habias hecho desde seducirme hasta tenerme en tus manos para despues hacerme lo que yo te hice a ti- dijo con aun mas dolor en su voz

-Entonces no puedes reprocharme nada tu lo dijiste solo hice lo mismo que tu me hiciste a mi- dije sereno

-Lo se Logan pero si fueras mas maduro habrias hecho las cosas mejor-

-Ya lo entendi Kendall de verdad el saber que podia no volverte a ver me hizo ver todo distinto creeme dejame mostrarte que no soy un niño como tu crees-

-No Logan, en efecto eres un niño y solo por eso el intentar algo estaria mal pero esta aun mas mal el hecho de que seas el niño infantil e inmaduro que eres ahora te pido que te vayas no quiero verte mas- dijo con su voz quebrada

-No por favor dejame demostrarte que cambie- dije rompiendo en llanto

-Vete Logan debes comprender que tus acciones tienen consecuencias- dijo evitando mi mirada

Yo solo sali de ahi bañado en llanto y sin mirar atras, sali corriendo de aquel hospital deseando regresar el tiempo atras y no haber sido tan impulsivo


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Entregandonos a lo prohibido

 **Holi :) aqui les traigo este nuevo capi de la historia de aqui en adelante todo empieza a ser algo dramatico de pronto hay caps algo flojos en cuanto a contenido pero solo seran para darle paso al giro que tendra la historia espero y la esten disfrutando y gracias de antemano por sus reviews :***

POV Logan

Llevo dias sin salir por la tristeza que me invade y para mi mala suerte Jo se fue de vacaciones con sus padres lo cual me mantiene mas solo que nunca mi unico consuelo es ver a Kendall por la ventana.

-¿Puedo pasar?- decia Katie tocando mi puerta

-Adelante- dije sin animos

-¿Como estas?- decia sentandose al borde de mi cama

-¿Como me ves?- dije mirandola

-Si te soy sincera, mal pareces un muerto en vida- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Asi me siento, muerto en vida- dije regresando mi mirada a la ventana

-Pues yo vengo a solucionar eso- dijo sentandose junto a mi en aquel divan

Yo la mire expectante.

-Prepara tus cosas porque nos vamos de campamento- dijo con gran entusiasmo y levantandome de aquel lugar

-¿Campamento? No quiero ser grosero pero la verdad no me siento de humor aun asi gracias por tu ofrecimiento- dije desanimado

-Vamos Logan no puedes rechazar mi oferta si te quedas aqui te vas a podrir de aburrimiemto y tristeza- dijo haciendo puchero

Tras horas de argumentos para convencerme y mil negativas al final accedi, me tomo por sorpresa el ver a Kendall subir a la camioneta de mi mamá pues pense que solo seriamos Katie, James y yo pense que Kendall habia decidido olvidar todo y sonrei al verlo pero el solo hizo una mueca de resignacion lo cual borro mi sonrisa.

El camino fue largo pero con mis audifonos puestos y sumido en mi propio mundo todo transcurrio en calma, el primero en bajar fue Kendall evitandome en todo momento y bajando las tiendas de campaña cuando me acerque para ayudarlo el se alejo de ahi de inmediato.

-Tranquilo veras que estar cerca de la naturaleza le ayudara a que mejore su actitud contigo- decia Katie palmeando mi hombro

-Eso espero si no creo que me resignare a no tener a Kendall ni como amigo- dije cabizbajo

Todo transcurrio normal, armamos las tiemdas de campaña y cuando el atardecer llego despues de haber estado un lago a Katie se le ocurrio que deberiamos hacer una fogata mi hermano se dispuso a ir a buscar la leña pero sabia que Katie tenia algo entre manos y eso era hacerme ir a mi por la leña junto con Kendall.

Para nuestra desgracia el unico lugar para conseguir leña quedaba lejos de ahi lo que significaba un gran e incomodo camino.

-Lo siento- dije para romper el incomodo silencio

-Logan por favor no comencemos sigamos caminando sera mejor regresar cuanto antes porque comienza a oscurecer- dijo sin mirarme

-¿Porque te empeñas en no escucharme? Se que lo que sucedio fue todo mi culpa, fue mi culpa que te emborracharas y que te asaltaran, fue mi culpa que por eso terminaras en el hospital pero realmente estoy muy arrepentido creeme por favor- dije rompiendo en llanto

El solo detuvo su caminar y yo junto a el, no pude cesar mi llanto y el solo se mantenia ahi de pie callado. Pronto senti los calidos brazos de Kendall rodeandome.

-Nunca he podido verte llorar- dijo besando mi cabeza mientras yo hundia mi rostro en su pecho aun envuelto en lagrimas que mojaban su playera

-Eso quiere decir que todo esta bien entre nosotros- dije aun abrazado a el

El solo asintio con un sonrisa de lado.

-Entonces ¿Seremos amigos?-dije inseguro y algo triste ante el hecho de que su respuesta fuera afirmativa

Me doleria mucho ser solo amigo de Kendall pero despues de todo lo nuestro era prohibido y solo causaba desastres ademas a como estan las cosas con su amistad me conformo.

El solo me miro por un rato meditando su respuesta y cuando menos lo espere senti sus calidos labios sobre los mios, amaba sus labios sobre los mios parecian que encajaban perfectamente, se sentian tan bien y mas estando entre sus brazos.

-No hacen falta palabras para decirte que quiero que seamos- dijo uniendo su frente con la mia tras el final de aquel beso

En ese momento senti del cielo caer unas cuantas gotas de lluvia que despues se convirtieron en un gran aguacero que nos impedia ver el camino de vuelta asi que corrimos hasta encontrar donde refugiarnos para nuestra suerte encontramos una pequeña cabaña algo abandonada pero suficiente para cubrirnos de la lluvia.

Todo estaba oscuro yo moria de frio pues estabamos completamente empapados, Kendall busco en el lugar algo que nos diera un poco de luz y para nuestra suerte habia electricidad.

-Ven, te abrazare para que no sientas tanto frio- dijo abriendo sus brazos

Pronto me encontraba acurrucado junto a el sobre su regazo, entonces senti aquel enorme bulto.

-¿No sabia que traias tu celular?- dije mordiendo mi labio coquetamente

-No es mi celular- dijo siguiendome el juego

-¿Que te tiene asi Kendall?-

En ese momento comenzamos un beso completamente lleno de pasion.

-Tu me tienes asi Logan- dijo con su voz ya ronca de lujuria

Todo aquello era tan pasional, habia tanto calor en aquel lugar que el frio que sentia se habia desvanecido por completo. En un segundo solo eramos Kendall y yo completamente desnudos, enrede mis pies en su cadera y sin importarme si estaba preparado o no le rogue que se introdujera en mi, al sentir su miembro entrar en mi chille de dolor pero pudo mas mi deseo que le pedi que no se detuviera todo fue lento pero conforme avanzaba suplicaba por mas y lo consegui de lentas y dulces las embestidas pasaron a salvajes y pasionales todo el lugar se envolvia en gemidos mientras la lluvia era testigo de aquel encuentro prohibido, mis uñas se clavaban en la espalda de Kendall y mis labios no paraban de besar su cuello hasta que ambos acabamos al mismo tiempo con un te amo susurrado al unisono.

Ambos quedamos exahustos, tanto que nos quedamos dormidos, minutos mas tarde el crujir de la madera y ver aquello frente a mi me hizo tragar saliva y que se me helara la sangre por lo que inmediatamente desperte a Kendall.

-Eres un enfermo Kendall- decia mi hermano lleno de enojo


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Cruel realidad

 **Hola :) aqui les traigo un nuevo cap y estare actualizando un cap diario hasta el domingo espero y el de hoy les guste es algo corto pero los prepara pra las sorpresas que vienen, disfrutenlo :***

POV Logan

-Eres un enfermo Kendall, meterte con mi hermanito de 15 años- decia James furioso

-Hermano dejame explicarte- dije vistiendome con mi ropa aun empapada

-No Logan, crei que lo tuyo con Kendall solo era platonico pero me equivoque no pense que te dejaras convencer para otras cosas- decia aproximndose a mi

-El no me convencio de nada yo me entregue a el porque quise, yo lo amo desde que tenia 10- dije seguro de mi

Solo lo vi mirar a Kendall quien ya se encontraba con sus pantalones puestos.

-¿Es el? El es el chico que te hizo saber que eras gay con el que nada podia pasar por la diferencia de edades- grito aun mas furico

Kendall solo desvio la mirada hasta que James volvio a preguntar con un tono aun mas alto, entonces Kendall asintio.

Ante esto James se avalanzo sobre el y comenzo a golpearlo.

-Dejalo ya basta por favor, no hice nada que yo no quisiera- dije separandolos

-Como sabias que querias si eras solo un niño-decia James aun lleno de rabia mientras yo lo sujetaba para calmarlo

-Porque lo supe desde que vi a Kendall por primera vez con el sentia lo que tu decias sentir por Camille, tu primer novia-dije sereno

-Eso no quita que tuvieras 10 años dime por favor que esto solo acabo con el beso que te dio, dime que no eras tu el mismo con el que se fajoneo los siguientes años- dijo esperando una negativa

-Eso tampoco fue algo que yo no quisiera- dije temeroso de su reaccion

-Se acabo- dijo tomandome del brazo -Nos vamos a casa y si te veo cerca de mi hermano llamare a la policia, maldito enfermo- dijo amenzante señalando a Kendall quien aun estaba algo aturdido por los golpes

Yo solo pude comenzar a llorar y tratar de resistirme ante el agarre de mi hermano pero fue imposible, solo pude ver como una vez mas me alejaban de Kendall.

POV Normal

-Estabas en lo cierto todo sucedio por culpa de Logan- decia aquel chico hablando por celular mientras observaba de lejos aquel dramatico momento

-Gracias Dak, recuerdame recompensarte cuando llegue- decia Dustin al otro lado de la linea

-De nada primito con que le des su merecido a Logan y le enseñes que con nosotros no se juega me doy por recompensado- decia Dak maliciosamente

-Dalo por hecho, ese escuincle no sabra ni que lo golpeo- decia Dustin en el mismo tono de su primo


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Vivamos lo prohibido

 **Hello :) aqui les traigo este nuevo capi que espero les guste disfrutenlo :***

POV Logan

-Tienes que dejar de llorar Logan eso te va a hacer daño- repetia Lucy sentada al borde de mi cama

-No puedo, no sabes lo horrible que fue y todo lo que James me dijo camino a casa- dije entre lagrimas

-Pues si pero debiste imaginar que el plan del que me hablaste algun fallo tendria- dijo frotando mis piernas por encima de la sabana

-Pero ¿Porque mi hermano no lo entiende? ¿Porque no entiende que lo amo? Si, se que se ve como algo prohibido pero realmente no hice nada obligado- dije sin cesar mi llanto

-Tal vez todo esto fue muy shockeante para el ya sabes Kendall es su mejor amigo desde preescolar casi un hermano mas para el y ademas encontrarlos como los encontro en aquel lugar tampoco debio haber sido facil- dijo serena

Con Jo de vacaciones fue un alivio encontrar a Lucy no me mal entiendan no es que no la estime como amiga simplemente es que Lucy realmente siempre esta ocupada despues de la escuela me alegra tenerla aqui para aconsejarme, sin una amiga para apoyarme no se que hubiera hecho.

-Eres tan madura fue bueno que encontrarte y que tuvieras tiempo para hablar- dije abrazandola calmando un poco mi llanto

POV James

-¿Lo sabias?- pregunte a Katie por enesima vez

-Tanto como saberlo..- repetia evasiba

-Lo sabias ¿Si o no?-

-Si los vi dandose su primer beso-dijo derrotada

-No puedo creer que supieras algo asi y no me lo dijeras- dije frustrado-Enserio crei que habia confianza o algo mas entre nosotros-

-Perdoname James pero yo solo sabia lo del beso y unas cuantas cosas que Kendall me contaba ademas no es como que sea el pecado mas grande del mundo-

-Pues lo parece ¿Que no lo ves? Mi hermano tenia 10 años cuando Kendall lo convencio de de besarlo y 12 cuando se fajoneaban el le quito su inocencia aqui y en china lo que sucedio ayer fue un crimen- dije exaltado

-Entonces lo nuestro tambien fue un crimen ¿o no? Yo tenia solo tres años mas que Kendll cuando me besaste y practicamente aun soy menor asi que sera mejor que lo nuestro tambien se acabe o yo tambien llamare a la policia- dijo caminando hacia la puerta

-Espera- dije sujetandola de la muñeca

-Si no tienes nada que decir a favor de Kendall y Logan sera mejor que me sueltes- dijo sin mirarme

-No se si esto los ayude pero no solo el hecho de las edades me mantiene traumado, es que es mi hermanito y Kendall es como otro hermano para mi no puedo verlo como tu lo ves pero te prometo que tratare de calmarme, te prometo que tratare de asimilar todo pero dame tiempo y por favor no me dejes, te necesito para que me ayudes a hacerlo- dije atrayendola hacia mi abrazandola

Ella solo me dio una dulce sonrisa, entonces la bese.

-Eres un imbecil- decia Logan entrando a mo habitacion furico

-¿De que hablas?- dije confundido

-De las patrullas en casa de los Knight no te hagas idiota, pense que habias dicho que no los llamarias, me lo prometiste- dijo rompiendo en llanto

-Y no lo hice he estado con Katie todo el tiempo ella te lo puede decir- dije serio

Katie asintio reforzando mis palabras.

-Trata de calmarte Logs tal vez es algo mas y con el simple hecho de que lo niegues todo bastara ademas Kendall no esta en casa y en cuanto vea las patrullas se le ocurrira que hacer- decia Katie serena

-Solo espero que los nervios no lo hagan hacer algo estupido- dije preocupado

POV Logan

Las horas pasaban y las patrullas no se iban, Lucy estuvo conmigo un buen rato hasta que me calme despues tuvo que regresar a casa.

Pero al ver las horas avanzar y el que Kendall no apareciera hacia mis nervios regresar espero que James se equivoque y no haga algo estupido. De pronto oi un ruido bajo mi ventana me asome y no vi nada, cuando estaba a punto de cerrarla Kendall salto de entre la oscuridad con una gorra y gafas oscuras ademas de un falso bigote.

-¿Kendall? ¿Que haces aqui? Y disfrazdo asi- dije sumamente confundido

-Vengo por ti debemos irnos- dijo tomandome del brazo

-¿Irnos? ¿A donde? ¿De que hablas?- dije todavia mas confundido

-A mi escondite secreto antes de que la ley nos separe-

-Creo que tus nervios te estan haciendo una mala jugada debes ir a tu casa y negarlo todo es lo que yo hare cuando vengan aqui- dije sereno

-No sera suficiente con negarlo al parecer hay fotografias de lo sucedido, no se quien se las dio asi que debemos irnos- dijo tomandome del brazo de nuevo

-Pero si nos vamos sera peor, pensaran que de verdad hicimos algo malo por favor Kendall recapacita- dije tomando su mano

-No Logan si nos quedamos todo sera peor, no podremos estar juntos nunca vamos ven conmigo vivamos lo provibido-dijo suplicante

Yo solo lo mire y mordi mi labio nervioso, entonces tome su mano y juntos salimos de aquel lugar; fueron momentos llenos de tension y adrenalina sobre todo el lograr escabullirnos en la central de autobuses con aquellas ridiculas barbas y pelucas.

-¿Donde estamos?- pregunte bajando del autobus

Kendall no me respondio solo me jalo del brazo hasta que encontramos un taxi, unos kilometros despues llegamos a un paraje algo desolado.

-Ya me diras donde estamos- dije insistente

El solo tapo mis y me llevo por una vereda entre los arboles; el camino me parecio una eternidad pronto escuche el sonido de olas romperse.

-Bienvenido a nuestro nido de amor- dijo destapando mis ojos

-Kendall ¿Que es esto? ¿Donde estamos?- dije algo maravillado y confundido

-Recuerdas cuando te sentias triste porque se burlaban de ti en la escuela- yo solo asenti -Siempre que venias llorando hacia mi terminaba contandote sobre una playa escondida, un lugar donde no habia nadie que se burlara de ti, donde solo estariamos tu y yo solos- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos

-Crei que solo era un invento de tu loca y gran imaginacion nunca pense que fuera real- dije abrazandome a el

-Pues lo es, un dia mientras huia de casa tras haber discutido con papá la descubri y desde entonces cada que me siento abrumado vengo hasta aca- dijo besando mi cabeza -Aqui nadie nos encontrara aqui viviremos nuestro amor prohibido por los demas, libres y sin restricciones- dijo y yo lo bese

Espero que de verdad nadie nunca nos encuentre que esto sea para siempre


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Nada es para siempre

 **Holi aqui les traigo un nuevo cap espero les guste :) disfrutenlo :***

*Un mes y medio despues*

POV Logan

La vida en esta playa escondida es maravillosa, dormir bajo las estrellas, pescar nuestra propia comida y sobre todo estar con el hombre que amo.

-¿En que tanto piensas Logie?- decia Kendall sentandose junto a mi en la arena

-En lo maravilloso que es esto y que deseo que jamas termine- dije abrazandolo

-Nunca terminara, estaremos aqui hasta que cumplas 18 y entonces ni el mas fuerte podra separarnos- dijo besandome

POV Normal

-Playa escondida ahi debe estar Kendall encontre este mapa entre sus cosas y señala como llegar hasta ahi- decia Dustin entregando un mapa a los policias

-Bien iremos a buscarlos de inmediato- dijo aquel oficial pidiendo refuerzos por radio

-Para ser un escapista tu hermano es algo despistado- decia Dustin a Katie mientras salia de aquel lugar con una sonrisa triunfante

POV James

-¿Crees que suceda algo malo?- pregunte a Katie por enesima vez

-Espero que no ellos no han hecho nada mas que amarse-dijo seria recargandose en mi hombro

-Si pero es un amor prohibido que nadie logra entender ni siquiera yo pude entender al principio- dije frunciendo el ceño

POV Logan

Una noche mas bajo las estrellas, una noche mas habiendome entregado a Kendall, quiero quedarme aqui para siempre.

-Te amo Logan- dijo Kendall mientras me apretaba mas a el

-Tambien te amo- respondi besando sus labios

Al amanecer el ruido de sirenas nos desperto, mire a mi al rededor pero no habia nada asi que me relaje por poco tiempo pues entonces vi a un monton de policias acercandose.

-Kendall Knight estas bajo arresto por el delito de secuestro y abuso de menores- dijo un oficial acercandose a Kendall y esposandolo.

-No, dejenlo el no me hizo nada yo lo amo y fue por eso que hui con el sueltenlo por favor- grite jalando a aquel oficial

-Como haya sido joven Mitchell eso es un delito aqui y en china asi que tranquilizice o empeorara todo-dijo otro oficial tomandome del brazo y llevandome hacia otra patrulla

Esto es tan injusto, uno deberia ser libre de amar a quien le plazca. Porque seamos sinceros el amor no entiende de edades, yo solo vi como alejaban a Kendall de mi y esta vez no creo que haya forma de estar juntos.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: Asi es la vida

 **Holi :) Aqui les traigo este nuevo capitulo que espero les guste porque apartir de aqui viene un cambio muy grande en la historia :* disfrutenlo**

POV Kendall

-Vamos joven Knight confiece como es que sedujo a la victima que metodos o amenzas uso para hacerlo irse con usted-decia aquel hombre dentro de ese cuarto de interrogatorios

-Nada yo no amenaze a Logan lo que sucedio entre ambos fue una decision mutua-repeti por enesima vez

-Vamos sera mejor que coopere o su condena sera tan larga como para morir en prision- dijo severamente

-Ya le dije toda la verdad no veo otra forma de cooperar- dije sereno

Aquel hombre solo froto sus sienes frustrado y salio del lugar.

POV Logan

Todo era horrible todos los dias habia patrullas fuera de la casa de los Knight, he estado evitando el ir a declarar debo encontrar una forma de salvar a Kendall, tal vez James pueda aconsejarme.

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta pero me detuve al escucharlo hablar con Carlos.

-Entonces Carlos ¿Crees que encuentren algo para salvar a Kendall? Tu estudias leyes algo se podra hacer- decia mi hermano preocupado

-La unica forma seria que tu hermano niegue todo incluso que se muestre frio y nada sentimental con Kendall y alejarse de el, no veo otra forma- dijo Carlos sereno

Aquello me rompio en mil pedazos para poder salvar a mi Kenny debia negar todo este amor que le tengo y mantenerme alejado del; lo peor de todo es que tendra que ser frente a el pues se llevara a cabo un careo despues de tantas negativas para dar mi declaracion. Esto lo hago para salvar a Kendall.

*Al dia siguiente*

Anoche llame a Dak para que me sirviera de coartada y justo ahora estoy por entrar a un pequeño salon donde me pondran cara a cara con Kendall tengo que ser fuerte.

-Tome asiento joven Mitchell en un momento comenzaremos- me indico un oficial amablemente

Al ver a Kendall ahi completamente desaliñado y abatido casi me hace querer correr a besarlo y decirle que todo estara bien pero para que el este bien debo hacerlo.

Unos minutos despues llego un hombre que supuse era el juez quien despues de revisar unos papeles dio por comenzado el careo.

-Bien joven Mitchell aqui frente al acusado le pido me relate la relacion que mantiene con el- dijo serio

-Solo somos amigos- dije mirando a Kendall fijamente

-Pues el sr. Knight declaro lo contrario, de hecho acepto que sostuvo relaciones con usted- dijo con una ceja levantada

-No tengo idea del porque declaro eso si es mentira, de hecho yo tengo novio su nombre es Dak Zevon y esta aqui por si gusta interrogarlo- dije sin apartar la vista de Kendall

Me dolio ver su cara de sorpresa al oir mis declaraciones.

-Todo eso lo entiendo pero ¿Podria explicarme que hacian usted y el sr. Knight en aquella playa?- pregunto el juez desconcertado

-Bueno al ver lo que sucedia me senti abrumado y decidi huir habia escuchado a Kendall nombrar esa playa hace mucho mientras el platicaba con mi hermano y decidi ir hasta haya como vera fue una casualidad que el estuviera ahi- dije seguro de mi y sin titubear

-¿Y que me dice de estas fotos?- dijo mostrandome unas fotos de la primera vez entre Kendall y yo

Sin embargo estaban algo borrosas asi que podria ser cualquier persona.

-Le repito que tengo novio y esas fotos que no se como obtuvo son mias junto con mi novio-

-Bien ya tomada su declaracion y en base a que como el afectado desmiente todo lo dicho por el sr. knight y habiendo presentado pruebas que lo exoneran del caso no me queda mas que declararlo inocente sin embargo tendra que cumplir con 6 meses de servicio comunitario por falsear sus declaraciones-dijo revisando unos papeles

Vi a la familia Knight saltar de alegria mientras Kendall solo me miraba desconcertado supongo que el esperaba que defendiera nuestro amor tal como el lo hizo pero ese camino no nos llevaria hacia ningun lado.

-No entiendo porque hiciste eso Logan- decia mi hermano mientras entraba a mi habitacion

-Era lo mejor ahora Kendall esta libre y creo que con esto le quedara claro que lo nuestro ya nunca sera posible- dije afligido recostado en el suelo

-Pero tal vez si podia ser, si le hubieramos explicado a mamá ella tal vez hubiera permitido todo esto- dijo sereno recostandose junto a mi

-¿Enserio? Mi mamá la que ni siquiera se atreve a aceptar el hecho de que soy gay, esto es lo mejor James y si no te importa quiero estar solo- dije serio

El solo me miro y salio de aquel lugar en ese momento rompi en llanto.

POV Kendall

Necesitaba ver a Logan pero no podia ir y tocar la puerta de su casa y no podia salir por la puerta de la mia asi que como ultimo escape queda la vieja y confiable ventana, justo cuando me disponia a salir sono mi telefono.

-Hola Dustin ¿Que sucede?-dije recargandome en el marco de la ventana

-Solo llamaba para ver como estabas y proponerte algo- dijo serio

-Despues de lo de estos ultimos dias creo que estoy bien ¿Y que es eso que quieres proponerme?- dije confundido

-Bueno ya que necesitas que tu reputacion quede limpia y dejen de verte como un pederaste queria proponerte que retomemos nuestros planes de boda ¿Que dices?- dijo ansioso

-Es gratificante saber que apesar de todo sigues ahi para mi pero la verdad no creo que sea lo correcto usarte asi, disculpame- dije vergonzado

-No hay problema, si cambias de opinion ya sabes donde encontrarme- dijo serio para despues colgar

No puedo creer que existan personas como Dustin dispuestas a sacrificarse por el bien de los demas.

POV Dustin

-Eres un imbecil Kendall, ese escuincle sera tu perdicion si no recapacitas yo me encargare de eso si es necesario- dije lanzando mi telefono contra la pared

POV Logan

Pase horas tirado en el suelo, tanto que no me di cuenta en que momento llego el anochecer de pronto me levante al oir ruidos en la ventana y lo que vi despues me sorprendio.

-¿Que haces aqui?- dije sorprendido

-Necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que paso hoy en el juzgado- dijo Kendall acercandose a mi

-Era lo mejor alguien debia decir la verdad- dije alejandome de el

-Si y ese fui yo ¿Porque dijiste todo eso?-dijo afligido

-Porque era lo mejor, si no decia eso tu te quedarias en prision por años pero veo que no aprendes tu leccion tenemos que estar lejos- dije evadiendo su mirada

-Crei que me amabas- dijo con un atisbo de tristeza

-Soy un adolescente estoy en la epoca de los constantes cambios de opinion-

-No te creo, no creo que de un momento a otro quieras tirar lo nuestro a la basura- dijo tomandome de la cintura y acercandome a el

Trate de evitarlo pero me perdi en sus ojos mientras el aprovecho aquel momento para besarme, yo me moria por corresponderle y mover mis labios al ritmo de los suyos pero solo me quede ahi estatico sin mover un solo musculo eso era lo correcto.

-Lo ves, ves como no siento nada por ti ya no significas nada para mi Kendall ya ni siquiera tus besos son lo que eran antes- dije sin titubear y secamente

El solo me miro y pude notar la desepcion en su rostro, pude notar como estaba rompiendole el corazon pero el y yo somos la viva prueba de que lo prohibido solo hace daño.

-Creo que no mientes, adios Logan, adios para siempre- dijo mientras salia de mi habitacion

Cuando lo vi alejarse me derrumbe de nuevo y rompi en llanto, me dolio lo que hice pero era lo mejor para los dos.

POV Kendall

Veo que Logan me saco de su vida ahora debo hacer lo mismo asi que tome mi celular y marque aquel numero, unos cuantos minutos y oi como contestaba.

-Si me casare contigo- dije serio


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: Todo puede suceder

 **Holi :) aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo algo fuerte porque apartir de aqui vienen muchos cambios que espero les gusten disfrutenlo y no me odien :***

POV Logan

*3 semanas despues*

Desde mi ventana podia ver el jardin de los Knight preparado para el gran evento, como desearia ser yo quien se casara con Kendall, ser yo quien este en lugar de Dustin pero no, asi las cosas deben ser.

-Supongo que no iras- decia Katie mientras se sentaba junto a mi

-Eso es mas que obvio ademas mamá no me dejaria- dije mirandola

-Aun estas a tiempo de decirle a Kendall lo que hiciste, ademas pueden esperar los 3 años que faltan para que lo suyo ya no sea prohibido- dijo suplicante

-No Katie porque entonces sabran que todo lo que declare es mentira y eso nos devolveria a la misma situacion de hace unas semanas- dije sereno

-¿Entonces prefieres verlo con otro y cometiendo el error mas grande del mundo?-

-Si eso lo mantiene fuera de la carcel, si- dije seguro de mi

Ella solo me miro y beso mi mejilla para despues salir de aquel lugar.

POV Kendall

Se supone que esto deberia ser el dia mas feliz de mi vida pero mas que mi boda parece mi funeral. Desearia que fuera Logan con quien me estuviera casando pero creo que apartir de hoy tendre que luchar porque Dustin sea el unico hombre en mi vida y en mi corazon.

-¿Listo?- pregunto mi hermana entrando a mi habitacion mientras yo terminaba de alistarme

-Listo- conteste tratando de convencerme a mi mismo

POV Logan

En este momento Kendall debe estar casandose, como siempre es el unico que ocupa mis pensamientos, como siempre el es el unico que esta en mi corazon.

POV Normal

Logan iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no logro ver aquel auto que se paso la luz roja y termino por dejarlo ahi en plena calle bañado en sangre.

-Ken...Kendall- fue lo ultimo que salio de sus labios antes de quedar aparentemente inconciente


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: Las vueltas que da la vida

 **Holi :) aqui les traigo este nuevo cap en el que se mostrara como todo empieza a cambiar espero les guste y no me odien por hacerle tan drasticos cambios a la historia :***

POV Kendall

-Es imposible, no es imposible- dije con lagrimas en mis ojos

-Lo siento pero es verdad, James me llamo esta mañana para decirmelo- dijo Katie igual de afligida

-¿Pero que paso?- dije sin parar de llorar

-Al parecer lo atropello un auto y fue tal el impacto que no pudo sobrevivir- dijo bañada en llanto

No lo podia creer, todo mi mundo ahora se detenia, todo mi mundo se caia a pedazos, todo en mi perdia sentido.

-Tengo que ir a verlo- dije a punto de salir de aquella habitacion

-No Kendall, la señora Mitchell no te quiere ahi ademas no habra funeral, Johanna decidio cremarlo-

-No, yo necesitaba verlo por ultima vez, necesitaba despedirme de el al menos, necesitaba sentirlo aunque fuera por ultima vez decirle que lo amo-

-Se que es dificil pero ya no hay nada que hacer, el se fue a todos nos duele pero ya nadie puede hacer nada- dijo serena a pesar de sus lagrimas

-No se si pueda vivir sin verlo, no creo que esto sea vida- dije aun bañado en llanto

-Tienes que hacerlo Ken, el hubiera querido que hicieras tu vida-

-Esto no sera vida, no sin el-

POV Normal

-James, tengo que salir regreso en una hora- decia una afligida Johanna Mitchell

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?- dijo un completamente depresivo James

-No, estare bien- dijo tratando de sonreir

*En el hospital*

-Señora Mitchell ya esta arreglado su "asunto"- decia un medico haciendo comillas ente esto ultimo

-¿Y es seguro que todo sera completamente discreto?- dijo Johanna seria

-Asi es yo me encargare de que sea lo mas discreto posible señora-

Ella solo asintio y entro en una habitacion completamente aislada del resto, incluso la luz del pasillo donde se encontraba permanecia oscuro.

-Oh mirate, me duele verte asi pero es lo mejor mi pequeño Logie, al despertar no recordaras nada sobre ese Kendall o sobre tu "eleccion de ser homosexual" entonces podre convencerte de llevar una vida normal lejos de aqui-decia una algo transtornada Johanna Mitchell mientras frotaba el dorso de la mano de un inconciente Logan


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulp 14: Todo Cambia

 **Hola :) aqui les traigo estw nuevo capitulo en el que las cosas realmente toman un gran giro y quiero pedirle a mis lectores que son lo mas importante para mi su opinion quiero saber que piensan en especial de este capitulo porque siento que se perdio un poco la esencia de la historia :* espero aun asi lo disfruten.**

*7 años despues*

POV Kendall

Otro aburrido dia mas en mi aburrida vida, no se porque crei que minnesota seria el mejor lugar para pasar los ultimos 7 años; al menos si Logan estuviera aqui todo seria diferente.

Cada dia desde hace 6 años paso a su casa gracias a que James me dio un juego de llaves, todos los dias me quedo un tiempo en su habitacion observando las pocas cosas que la señora Mitchell dejo despues de irse a Nueva York para cambiar de aires y asi lograr superar la perdida de Logan.

POV Logan

Otro dia mas en mi monotona vida, se supone que en las peliculas Nueva York es a donde vas en busca de aventuras pero lamentablemente en las peliculas no siempre hay una madre enferma de gravedad.

No me malentiendan amo a mi madre pero ella tiene tantas expectativas sobre mi y desde que nos mudamos aqui no deja de repetirme lo orgullosa que estaria de que yo me recibiera de medico pero la verdad abandone la medicina hace un año. Simplemente no es lo mio, lo mio es el arte.

-Muy buena tecnica Hortence- decia mi maestro de pintura tras de mi -Impresionante el detalle que imprimiste a estos ojos verdes esmeralda ¿Es alguien en especial?- dijo inquisitivo

-No, bueno es algo que esta presente en mis sueños pero para ser sincero no se a quien le pertenecen- dije con una sonrisa de lado

-Pues quien sea creo que estaria satisfecha o satisfecho con ser retratado por ti- dijo palmeando mi hombro

Estos ojos verdes, me pregunto de quien seran, quien es esta persona que esta en mis sueños todo el tiempo.

POV Kendall

-Estoy harto, harto de ti, harto de saber que no importa lo que haga no importa cuanto me esfuerce Logan siempre estara por encima de mi- decia Dustin furico dando vueltas por toda la habitacion

-Tu sabias a lo que te atenias cuando te casaste conmigo- dije sereno

-Si, lo se pero esperaba que en estos años por lo menos sintieras algo por mi al menos por nuestro hijo Kendall- dijo dolido

-No metas a Kaiden en esto Dustin, no finjas ahora que te importa, no si lo dejas solo todos los dias y de no ser por mi hermana o por mi ese niño no tendria amor- dije frotando mis sienes

-Sabes que tienes razon, yo ni siquiera queria un hijo pense que asi me amarias- dijo rabioso

Yo solo lo mire, trate de decirle que me diera mas tiempo pero sabria que no iba a suceder.

-Sabes que, me largo estoy harto de ti, harto de ese mocoso, harto de tu sosa familia y harto de este maldito lugar quedate aqui mudate a la casa de los Mitchell fantasea con un fantasma ya me da igual- dijo frustrado mientras llenaba sus maletas

-Lamento que todo tenga que ser asi quisiera decirte que te quedes y con un poco mas de tiempo te amare pero no sera asi, perdon- dije sincero

-Ya es tarde para pedir perdon- dijo saliendo de aquel lugar

Lo ultimo que oi fue su auto alejarse, sin duda mi vida es magnifica.

-Papá Dustin se fue- decia mi hijo de solo 4 años entrando a mi habitacion algo triste

-Ven duerme con papá Kendall, no tienes de que preocuparte- dije golpendo el lugar vacio en la cama

-¿Porque se fue papá?-pregunto acurrucandose junto a mi

-Bueno hay ocaciones en que los papis ya no se entienden y es mejor que se separen- dije lo mas serio posible

-¿Fue por mi culpa?- dijo inocentemente

-Claro que no, esto no es culpa de nadie y si lo fuera no seria tuya, como te explique son cosas entre tu papi y yo que ya no funcionaban-dije besando su cabeza

El solo me lanzo esa sonrisa que yo tanto amo. Creo que Kaiden es lo unico bueno que Dustin me dejo.

POV James

Nueva York es una ciudad muy linda, es una lastima no haberme podido mudar con mamá pero en fin la disfruto cada vez que vengo a visitarla espero que esta visita sorpresa alegre a mamá porque usualmente siempre me pide que llame antes de venir.

Toco la puerta de su apartamento y unos minutos despues veo a mi madre como esperaba completamente sorprendida, mas de lo que yo esperaria.

-J.. ¿Que haces aqui?- pregunto ¿nerviosa?

-Bueno quise darte una sorpresa, te noto nerviosa ¿Sucede algo?-dije confundido

-!Mamá¡ ¿Quien es?- oi gritar a alguien desde adentro lo que me confundio mas

Lo que vi despues me helo la sangre, justo ahi frente a mi estaba Logan, mi hermanito.

-¿James? Hermano que bueno verte, mamá dijo que no habias podido venir por tu trabajo pero que bueno que estas aqui- dijo Logan abrazandome

-Hortence porque no vas por un vaso de agua para tu hermano- dijo mi madre y Logan o Hortence obedecio

-Tienes muchas cosas que explicar madre, muchas- dije sereno


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: Grandes Esperanzas

 **Holi :) aqui les traigo este nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado y quiero agradecerles sus reviews mis lectores son lo mas importante de verdad espero disfruten esto :***

POV James

-¿Y que tal todo Hortence?- pregunte de lo mas normal

-Bien la universidad es algo dificil pero estudio muy duro para sacarla adelante- dijo sonriendo -Me gustaria quedarme mas contigo James pero Mack y yo tenemos una cita para cenar- dijo mirando su reloj

-¿Quien es Mack?- pregunte curioso

-Mack es la novia de tu hermano, es una chica muy linda deberias conocerla- dijo mamá seria

-Tal vez mañana podriamos salir y asi la conoces- dijo mi hermanito tomando unas llaves de la mesa

-Me encantaria pero debo volver mañana temprano a Minnesota por cosas de trabajo tal vez cuando tenga otra oportunidad- dije serio sin dejar de mirar a mi madre

-Esta bien pero debes volver pronto para ponernos al dia- dijo Logan abrazandome en forma de despedida para despues salir de aquel lugar

En cuanto senti que ya se habia alejado lo suficiente decidi confrontar a mi madre.

-Ahora si madre, explicame que es todo esto ¿Porque no sabia que mi hermano estaba vivo? ¿Porque toda esta farsa?- pregunte colerico

-Era lo mejor para el alejarlo de todos los que apoyaban su vida de pecado- dijo como si se tratara de lo mas obvio del mundo

-¿De que hablas?- dije frustrado

-De como se estaba condenado al infierno por sus actos sodomitas, yo solo hice lo mejor para mi hijo, solo lo aleje de una vida de perdicion- dijo serena

-Inventarle una vida fue tu solucion para algo que lo hacia feliz, para justificar tu intolerancia ante las personas homosexuales de verdad pense que te conocia madre pero date cuenta de una cosa, toda mentira tiene su final y una tan estupida como esta no es la excepcion; creeme que de mi cuenta corre que esto acabe, adios madre- dije saliendo de aquel lugar furico debia contarle todo esto a Kendall

POV Kendall

-Ya voy, ya voy- gritaba bajando las escaleras

Por la oscuridad que aun se veia afuera podia deducir que aun era de madrugada me pregunto a quien se le ocurre tocar a esta hora por si acaso baje armado, con un bat de beisbol, no es la mejor arma pero si algo sucede lograre knockear a alguien, al abrir la puerta vi a James algo agitado y nervioso.

-James ¿Que sucede? ¿Que haces aqui a esta hora?- dije algo adormilado aun

-Esta vivo- decia mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

-De que hablas ¿Quien esta vivo?- pregunte confundido

-Logan- dijo agitado -Mi mamá lo tiene escondido en nueva York-

-Creo que tuviste un mal sueño o tal vez el insomnio te ha jugado una mala broma- dije serio

-No, te lo juro ¿Recuerdas que te dije que visitaria a mamá?- yo solo asenti -Bueno decidi sorprenderla y el sorprendido termine siendo yo, Logan esta vivo y con amnesia lo cual mi madre aprovecho para inventarle una vida que segun ella no es de pecadores- dijo lo mas serio posible

Yo solo me quede atonito, toda esa informacion me basto para despertar por completo, le pedi a James que se quedara y descansara un poco, yo cancelaria todos mis pendientes y pediria dia libre en el trabajo asi podria asimilar mejor toda la informacion de James.

-Entonces dices que por eso tu madre pedia que llamaras antes de ir para poder ocultar a Logan y asi seguir con su mentira- pregunte incredulo

-Asi es, lo peor de todo es que no me duele solo el hecho de lo que hizo si no el porque, ella piensa que el que mi hermanito haya tomado decisiones distintas a las que ella considera correctas lo vuelven un pecador asi que ademas de todo piensa que lo esta salvando-dijo frotando sus sienes

-Eso es horrible ¿Crees que debamos ir haya y devolverle su vida a Logan?- dije serio

-Claro, no podemos permitir que mi mamá siga manejando a Logan a su antojo- dijo frustrado

Busque la forma de ser transferido a una escuela en nueva york cerca de donde vive la señora Mitchell ademas debia decirle a Dustin para que arreglemos todo lo del divorcio y por si queria ver a Kaiden cosa que dudo mucho.

Fueron horas de vuelo pero al fin llegamos al pequeño apartamento que James alquilo antes de irse; estaba decidido a recuperar a Logan.

POV Logan

Mi dia fue agotador justo hoy a mi madre se le ocurrio que me visitaria en el campus asi que como pude logre fingir perfectamente que era el mejor estudiante de medicina aunque realmente para mi la medicina fuera lo mas aburrido del mundo.

Por otro lado estos ultimos dias lo que mas ocupa mi mente son aquellos ojos verdes que estan todos los dias en mis sueños por mas que trato de recordar a quien le pertenecen no puedo.

POV Kendall

-Mira papá un parque- dijo mi hijo emocionado jalando mi playera

-En cuanto terminemos la mudanza iremos te lo prometo- dije cargando una caja hacia la entrada

POV Normal

Pronto el juguete que tenia el pequeño Kaiden cayo de sus manos y rodo hasta el final de la calle probocando que el corriera tras el justo cuando estaba por atraparlo el escurridiso objeto salio volando hacia la calle por lo que el pequeño fue tras el sin mirar el auto que venia.

-Kaiden-grito Kendall al percatarse de lo que sucedia mientras corria para alcanzar a su hijo

Sin embargo no era tan rapido pero para su suerte un chico logro correr mas rapido y tomar al pequeño para ponerlo a salvo en la acera.

POV Kendall

-Kaiden ¿Estas bien?- dije preocupado abrazando a mi hijo -Gracias no se que hubiera pasado si no hubieras estado aqui- dije extendiendo mi mano a aquel joven y al ver su rostro me congele era el frente a mi despues de años tenia a mi Logan frente a mi

El solo me sonrio pero pronto su expresion cambio a una totalmente de sorpresa pero no tenia idea porque.

POV Logan

Es el, esos ojos verdes que a veces me quitan el sueño son de el, de un completo extraño por el que tengo una sensacion de ¿Atraccion? No se que me esta pasando, no se quien sea el pero estoy seguro que podria perderme en sus ojos verdes un buen rato.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: Recuperemos a Logan

 **Holi :) aqui les traigo este nuevo cap que espero les guste solo sera un capitulo esta semana pues me demoraare algo escribiendo los demas pero realmente espero disfruten esto porque sin duda viene mas accion :***

POV Logan

-No tiene nada que agradecer quiero pensar que cualquier otra persona hubiera hecho lo mismo- dije tras deshipnotizrme de aquellos ojos esmeralda

-No lo creo pero de nuevo mil gracias ¿Cual es tu nombre?- pregunto aquel hombre

-Hortence Mitchell- dije amablemente

-Bueno Hortence que te parece si te invito a cenar esta noche en agradecimiento por salvar a mi travieso hijo-

Yo lo pense un momento, no puedo dejarme llevar solo por sus ojos es mas como se que son sus ojos los que sueño debe haber mil ojos verdes en el mundo que tal que es un asesino que utiliza a ese pequeño niño para atraer a sus victimas. Pronto aquellas ideas se desvanecieron al ver su sonrisa no tenia idea de lo que sucedia pero aquel hombre me daba una sensacion de proteccion.

No es necesario decir que acepte inmediatamente su invitacion.

POV James

-Crei que ya habias regresado a Minnesota- decia mi madre con el ceño fruncido al verme

-Lo hice pero decidi regresar a disculparme yo realmente no soy nadie para juzgarte solo que me frustro mucho el saber que me perdi años importantes con mi hermanito- dije con el arrepentimiento falso mas creible del mundo

-Lo se hijo creeme me hubiera encantado que vinieras con nosotros pero siendo amigo de Kendall no sabia si seria buena opcion- dijo abrazandome

-No te preocupes madre ya no soy mas amigo de Kendall me di cuenta que el estaba muy enfermo al meterse con mi hermanito- dije devolviendo su abrazo fuertemente -Queria pedirte algo ¿Crees que pueda vivir aqui con ustedes mientras encuentro otro lugar?-

-Claro que si cariño puedes quedarte cuanto quieras- dijo con una sonrisa que parecia sincera

Pan comido, tal vez mi madre no sea tan credula y estoy seguro que me mantendra vigilado pero pasare lo mas desapercibido posible y aunque me duela lentamente le dare la estocada final.

POV Kendall

Era lo mejor que me podia haber pasado sin proponermelo en mi primer dia encontrarme a Logan a mi Logan, moria de ganas por tenerlo en mis brazos, de besarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo habia extrañado, lo mucho que lo amo pero eso solo hecharia todo a perder y no podria garantizar que sus recuerdos volvieran.

POV Logan

-Si, olvide que hoy tenia un proyecto muy importante que debo entregar mañana temprano Lo siento- dije tratando de no titubear ante la insistencia de Mack

-Pero si llevabamos semanas planeando esto no puedes cancelarme asi Hortence- decia una frustrada Mack

-Lo se Kendall pero realmente estoy muy ocupado- dije sin pensar y me di una bofetada mental al percatarme del error que habia cometido

-¿Kendall? ¿Quien demonios es Kendall, Hortence? Quiero una explicacion- decia furica

-Kendall es mi profesor de anatomia de el es el trabajo que debo entregar y de tanto pensar en eso me confundi- dije salvando mi cuello

-Mas te vale Hortence no quiero saber que me estas engañando, nos vemos mañana y no quiero excusas- dijo y colgo

Que me estaba pasando que tenia ese Kendall que no podia sacarlo de mi cabeza.

POV Normal

-Parece que hay un problema me temo que un recuerdo pueda haber venido a el- decia una seria y lugubre Mackenzie mientras sostenia una llamada con Johanna

-¿Porque lo dices?- pregunto Johanna preocupada

-Estaba hablando con el y me llamo por su nombre, me dijo Kendall y despues me dio una excusa estupida mas te vale que hagas algo no planeo tirar todos estos años perdidos con tu hijo para que de buenas a primeras le regrese lo homosexual aumenta la dosis de las pastillas si es necesario pero manten a Logan lo mas alejado de su pasado- dijo lugubre y despues colgo

Creo que Kendall y James deberan tener un gran plan porque con dos personas tan malvadas como Mackenzie y Johanna seran grandes obstaculos.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17: Recuperando el pasado

 **Holi :) les traigo un nuevo capitulo y espero me disculpen por no haber publicado la semana pasada asi que los compensare porque publicare cap mañana tambien espero y sigan disfrutando la historia :***

POV Kendall

Todo estaba perfecto, la cena preparada, Kaiden dormido, un perfecto ambiente que podria tornarse romantico, espero que si mi Logie no logra recordar nuestra historia al menos me deje entrar de nuevo en su vida.

-Ya voy, ya voy- dije tras el insistente toque de la puerta

Al abrirlo el estaba ahi, tan guapo y bien arreglado como lo recordaba como quisiera tenerlo entre mis brazos y decirle lo mucho que lo amo.

-Hola, siento mi insistencia pero cuando estoy nervioso suelo hacer cosas repetidamente- dijo agachando la mirada

-¿Porque habrias de estar nervioso? solo soy un buen vecino agradeciendote tu gran hazaña del dia de hoy- dije con un sonrisa de lado

-Bueno es que hace mucho que no conozco gente nueva, solo salgo con mi novia y la mayoria del tiempo lo divido entre la escuela y cuidar a mi mamá- dijo serio

-Bueno mira, porque no te sientas- dije señalando el comedor -Y me sigues platicando quien sabe tal vez terminemos siendo amigos y por descuidar a tu madre no te preocupes cuando gustes visitarme no tendras que alejarte mucho de tu casa- dije serio

El solo asintio y tomo asiento, con esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto habia extrañado.

-No sabia que podria gustarte asi que prepare lo unico que se hacer lasaña- dije sabiendo que era su platillo favorito

-No te preocupes yo amo la lasaña, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien- dijo sonriente

Todo transcurrio en calma hablamos de la escuela, de su vida y de quien menos me interesaria saber su novia, me preocupa un poco ese asunto pues se que realmente nadie puede ser convertido en gay o heterosexual solo creo que cuando te enamoras realmente no hay nada que te haga pensar en alguien mas y por como habla Logs de esa chica creo que la ama realmente.

-Y cuentame Logan ¿Que enfermedad dijiste que padecia tu madre?- dije curioso debia averiguar esto para James

-Tiene un mal cardiaco asi que cualquier disgusto o emocion fuerte podria matarla- dijo algo preocupado

-Entonces por eso te encuentras estudiando medicina para ayudar a tu madre- dije serio

-Si, bueno sabes aunque apenas hace un dia que te conozco algo me dice que puedo ser sincero contigo- yo alce una ceja algo confundido -La verdad abandone la medicina hace un año y entre a una escuela de artes, realmente eso es lo que me apasiona en especial la pintura digo tienen canto, baile y actuacion pero realmente pintar es mi fuerte, me relaja me hace feliz ademas me ayuda expresarme completamente- dijo completamente entusiasmado

-Bueno eso me parece bien, realmente me agrada las personas que defienden lo que aman aunque seria mejor si, se lo dijeras a tu madre tal vez ella lo comprenderia-dije serio

-No lo creo, desde siempre ha hablado de lo orgullosa que estaria si fuera medico prefiero que lo sepa una vez que me haya graduado y no haya nada que pueda hacer- dijo sereno

Yo solo lo mire me costaba mucho pensar en la vida que Johanna Mitchell le habia arrebatado a su propio hijo, si James no me hubiera dicho todo juraria que esta persona frente a mi no es Logan pero eso cambiara le regresare a Logan su vida y su felicidad.

POV James

Me volvi loco buscando las dichosas pastillas que mamá le pone en la comida a Logan, supuse que con ayuda de esas pastillas estaba bloqueando los recuerdos de Logs no hay que ser el mejor detective para darse cuenta.

Eureca justo donde lo imagine en le trasfondo de un cajon en su escritorio ahora debo memorizar bien todo lo que contienen y su forma para cambiarlas y asi evitar que Logan siga olvidando.

POV Kendall

Cuando terminamos de cenar nos dispusimos a sentarnos un rato en el sofa para continuar platicando pero debido a la pequeña alfombra Logan tropezo pero mis reflejos lograron atraparlo.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron, nuestros alientos chocaban y se sentian algo agitados nopude resistirme mas, lo bese, lo bese como hace mucho no lo hacia era un beso tan dulce me prepare para que Logan me rechazara pero no lo hizo, se dejo llevar me gustaria pensar que es porque recuerda nuestro amor.

POV Logan

No entiendo esta sensacion, se supone que debi apartar a Kendall de inmediato pero algo en sus labios me hace pensar que necesitaba ese beso, algo en mi interior me hacia sentir completo a su lado.

POV Kendall

Todo comenzo a tornarse mas pasional ambos jadeabamos y recorriamos el cuerpo del otro sin embargo aquel momento termino demasiado pronto.

-No, esto esta mal, yo tengo novia y estoy completamente seguro de lo que soy- dijo empujandome y corriendo hacia la puerta

Yo no pude decir nada solo lo vi salir de ahi como un pequeño niño asustado.

POV Logan

Mientras estuve con Kendall mi cabeza no dejo de doler justo ahora vienen a mi mente imagenes mias con Kendall en lo que parece ¿Una cabaña? Teniendo relaciones pero eso es imposible yo ni siquiera lo conozco ademas soy completamente heterosexual sin embargo debo confesar que lo de hace un rato me fascino.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18: Deja vu

 **Hola una disculpa por no actualizar ayer espero y les guste este cap gracias de antemano por sus reviews disfruten :***

POV Logan

Desperte agitado tras aquel sueño..¿humedo? Llevaba años sin uno de esos y desde lo de Kendall hace una semana es el primero que tengo pero lo mas extraño es que fue el sueño mas real si no fuera porque en mi vida habia visto a Kendall juraria que era algo que ya habia vivido.

Aunque eso no es lo mas importante, lo importante es lo que Kendall Knight esta moviendo en mi siento cosas que puedo jurar jamas habia sentido por alguien ni siquiera por Mack o cualquier otra chica parece que este hombre ha llegado para desordenar mi vida.

POV Kendall

-¿Entonces mas o menos cuanto tiempo tardara en desaparecer el efecto de estas pastillas?- pregunte serio a James

-Segun Lucy me dijo que si las deja de tomar durante una semana completa los resultados comenzaran a reflejarse dos dias despues- dijo mirando su telefono

-Bueno solo nos quedara esperar- dije frunciendo el ceño

Me gustaria tener a Logan ya entre mis brazos decirle cuanto lo amo, se que ese beso significo mucho para el porque no puede evitar sonrojarse cada vez que me ve por la calle.

-No te preocupes se que funcionaran Logan ha tratado de hablar conmigo sobre un chico que acaba de conocer supongo que seras tu asi que solo espera dos dias mas y mi hermanito comenzara a recordar su amor por ti- dijo sonriendo

En ese momento la puerta sono, era alguien que tocaba insistentemente.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- pregunto James preocupado

-No- conteste mientras abria

-¿Se puede saber porque no me habian dicho que Logan estaba vivo?- decia una histerica Jo

-Lo siento, pero espio mis mensajes y encotro mi conversacion con James-interrumpio una serena Lucy

-Jo tranquila no te dijimos nada porque realmente entre menos personas lo supieran todo seria mas rapido y discreto- dije tratando de tranquilizarla

-Ademas tu eres una chismosa de primera y antes de que digas que no recuerda como te enteraste de lo de Logan-dijo James serio

-Tal vez soy algo chismosa- todos la miramos arqueando la ceja -Bueno, si soy muy chismosa pero aun asi merecia saberlo y merezco aun mas que me expliquen lo que sucede- dijo sentandose junto a James

No nos quedo mas que explicarle todo lo sucedido y los pocos avances que habiamos logrado.

-Wow la señora Mitchell si esta algo cucu, con todo respeto- dijo mirando a James

-No te preocupes yo pienso igual que tu ahora por lo que mas quieras si ves a Logan recuerda que si no te reconoce tu no puedes decirle quien eres ni nada por el estilo y que ademas su nuevo nombre es Hortence ah y evita a mi madre- dijo James serio

Creo que con mas personas aqui que son importantes para Logie el recuerde quien es en realidad.

POV Logan

-¿Estas terminando conmigo?- decia una atonita Mack

-Si, mira desde hace dias me he sentido diferente y realmente no creo hacerte parte de mis confusiones y problemas no seria justo y no tendria caso- dije serio

-¿Confusiones? ¿Hay alguien mas?- dijo algo dolida

-Si, bueno todavia no es algo muy complicado-

-¿Como se llama?-

-¿Que caso tiene que lo sepas? Si tal vez ni siquiera es por esa persona que estoy terminando nuestra relacion- dije serio

-Bueno si te encuentro en la calle con otra al menos quiero saber su nombre- dijo dolida

-Kendall, Kendall Knight- dije sin mirarla sentia algo de verguenza haciendo esto

Ella no dijo nada y solo la vi marcharse de aquella cafeteria donde la habia citado, espero estar haciendo lo correcto espero que esto que siento por Kendall sea correcto.

POV Normal

-¿Que sucede Mackenzie?- decia Johanna al telefono

-El esta aqui, el homosexual de tu hijo acaba de terminarme por el- decia la chica furiosa

-Me lo temia, justo ahora estoy viendolo con mi hijo James pero no te preocupes mejor preparate porque le daremos a Kendall Knight donde mas le duele- decia una maliciosa Johanna Mitchell


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19: Luchemos por lo que sentimos

 **Holi una disculpa por no actualizar la semana pasada pero estuve ocupado para compensarlos habra doble actualizacion asi que espero disfruten estos ultimos capitulos :***

POV Kendall

-¿Que hiciste que?- le gritaba James a Jo por enesima vez

-Llame a Katie ¿Es tan dificil para ti asimilarlo?- dijo una despreocupada Jo

-Que no recuerdas todo el drama entre ella y yo ademas te advertimos que no le dijeras a nadie mas- decia un frustrado James

-Bueno lo que pasa es que la llame como todos los dias porque has de saber que somos buenas amigas y entonces se me salio lo de Logan-

-Bueno aun puedes llamarla y decirle que no venga, dudo mucho que haya conseguido vuelo tan rapido- decia un mas calmado James

-Eso no se va a poder- dijo seria

-¿Porque no?- pregunto James inquisitivo

-Porque eso se lo dije hace dos dias y hoy acaba de llamarme para decirme que su vuelo esta por aterrizar- dijo algo divertida al saber la reaccion de James

-Deberia matarte- dijo serio

Jo solo sonrio y entonces todos salimos de mi apartamento para ir por mi hermanita, incluso James a regañadientes.

POV Logan

La cabeza me va a explotar, desde hace dias siento un dolor de cabeza horrible como cuando discutia con Jo y ella no aceptaba que yo tenia la razon.

Esperen ¿Que acabo de decir? ¿Quien demonios es Jo? No recuerdo conocer a ninguna Jo, no definitivo no conozco a nadie con ese nombre ¿Oh si? Si tan solo Lucy estuviera aqui me ayudaria a comprender esto ¿Pero quien es Lucy? Creo que deberia irme a casa definitivamente este dolor de cabeza me esta haciendo alucinar.

POV Kendall

-Ahora si, expliquenme todo lo de Logan trate de escuchar a Jo pero gritaba cosas sin sentido cada 10 segundos- dijo mi hermana seria

-Que quieres asi son las actrices- dijo James desde la cocina

-Hablando de eso tengo que irme o perdere mi casting para brodway deseenme suerte- dijo Jo emocionada

Todos le deseamos suerte e inmediatamente salio corriendo de mi apartamento, todo era silencio tras su partida un silencio algo incomodo tras la situcacion de Katie y James por lo que le dije a Lucy que deberiamos dejarlos un rato solos y asi lo hicimos.

POV Logan

Ya no puedo mas siento que mi cabeza va a estallar esto es lo mas horrible que he sentido.

-Lo siento- dije tras chocar con una chica

-No hay cuidado- respondio amable ella

Esa voz, esa voz yo la he escuchado, volteo a verla y ella voltea al mismo tiempo, su cara, es, ella es Jo, si estoy seguro es Jo Taylor mi mejor amiga.

-¿Jo?- dije entrecerrando los ojos tratando de reconocerla -Jo, si eres tu- dije corriendo a abrazarla

-Creo que me estas confundiendo- decia algo apenada

-No estoy seguro tu eres Jo Taylor ¿No me recuerdas soy Hortence?- dije soltando aquel abrazo

-Yo no conozco a ningun Hortence- dijo seria

-¿Hortence? De que hablas yo soy Logan, Logan Mitchell- dije abrazandola de nuevo

-¿De verdad eres Logan?- pregunto mientras algunas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos

-Si, bueno eso creo pero estoy seguro de que tu eres Jo mi mejor amiga- dije apretando mas aquel abrazo

-No sabes cuanto te extrañe- decia entre lagrimas

-Yo mas ¿Porque no te despediste de mi? ¿Porque no llamaste nunca?- dije tras romper en llanto

-Logan hay muchas cosas que debes saber y creo que no soy yo quien te las debe decir, escuchame ve a casa y no hables con nadie en especial con tu madre ¿Ok?- dijo mas serena

Yo la mire confusa y la obedeci, de todas formas planeaba dormir para que este horroroso dolor de cabeza se fuera.

POV James

-¿Que tal europa?- pregunte cortes

-Bien, muy europeo- dijo con una sonrisa de lado

-Escucha..- dijimos al unisono

-Tu primero- hablamos al mismo tiempo de nuevo

-Te extraño, nos extraño- dijo triste

-Yo tambien te he extrañado tanto- dije melancolico

-Entonces ¿Porque terminaste lo nuestro?-dijo con un atisbo de dolor en su voz

-Porque tu no merecias estar atada a alguien sin futuro- dije agachando la mirada

-¿No crees que era mi decision a quien atarme y a quien no?- dijo seria

-Si pero creo que tambien fue algo de envidia tu tenias tantos sueños tanto futuro y yo, yo cambie tantas veces de carrera para terminar siendo un triste mesero- dije aun cabizbajo

-¿Y que hay de la musica? Eres un gran compositor ¿Porque no seguiste ese camino?-

-Porque tengo miedo a descubrir que realmente soy malo para eso tambien-

-Yo no creo que eso suceda va a sonar a una frase cliche James pero no por miedo a fallar vas a dejar de intentar- dijo con su mano en mi barbilla para conectar nuestras miradas

Verla ahi de nuevo, ver esos ojos me hicieron robarle aquel beso, aquel dulce beso que tanto habia esperado.

-Te amo Katie- dije una vez terminado el beso

-Te amo mucho mas James- y tras eso nos besamos de nuevo

POV Logan

Necesito dormir, al llegar a casa busque a mi madre al parecer no habia nadie asi que corri a encerrarme en mi habitacion, me tumbe en mi cama y cuando menos lo espere cai en los brazos de morfeo.

*Dentro de la mente de Logan*

-¿Donde estoy?- grite al verme envuelto en un gran cuarto oscuro

-En tu mente- oi una voz grave que hacia eco

-¿Mi mente?- dije confundido

Supuse que aquella voz volveria a responderme pero no fue asi, al fondo de aquel lugar vi una brillante puerta que tenia muchos candados. Corri hasta ahi por inercia tal vez habria alguna llave ahi pero no.

-Esta cerrado- grite

-Abrela- escuche de nuevo aquella voz

-No tengo la llave- dije tratando de encontrar de donde provenia

-No necesitas la llave, solo empujala- decia como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-Tiene muchos candados no aunque la empuje no se abrira- dije frustrado

-Al menos intentalo- decia serena

Obedeci a aquella voz y empuje con todas mis fuerzas, me sorprendio el poderla abrir con tan solo un toque; al entrar todo era un largo pasillo blanco lleno de fotografias mias con Kendall, con Jo y Lucy, lo cual me parecio raro pues hasta hoy no recordaba conocer a Kendall antes de hace unos dias y ni siquiera estaba seguro de conocer a las chicas habia fotos con James, vi una en especifico que me llamo la atencion.

Una de Kendall conmigo cuando tenia 10 años, al tomarla comenzo a moverse todo y como si se tratara de una pelicula frente a mi pude ver aquel momento, aquel primer beso entre Kendall y yo lo que desencadeno que mas fotografias aparecieran en la pared.

Muchos podia recordarlos a la perfeccion como mi primera vez con Kendall, mi bobo juego de seduccion con el, pero habia unos que estaban borrosos como el dia de mi accidente, otros ni siquiera los comprendia por ejemplo aquel donde veia a mi madre inyectar algo en mi suero mientras estaba en el hospital. A pesar de ser un sueño o lo que yo creia un sueño la cabeza comenzo a dolerme de una manera muy real.

-¿Que es todo este raro sueño?- grite frotando mis sienes

-Esto no es un sueño- esa voz de nuevo lejos de ayudar agudiza mi dolor -Todo lo que estas viendo son tus recuerdos, todo esto paso y es mas real de lo que crees- lo ultimo creo un agudo eco

Y entonces desperte.

POV James

Deje a Katie descansar y regrese a casa, al entrar todo estaba a oscuras y al encender la luz vi a mi madre sentada justo frente a mi.

-Muy listo mi pequeño James- decia ironicamente

-¿Mamá? ¿Que haces?- dije algo confundido

-Sabes debi saber que tu repentino arrepentimiento no traia nada bueno, creiste que jamas me enteraria de que trajiste a Kendall Knight para devolverle a tu hermano su vida de aberraciones- escupia rabiosa

-No se de que hablas- dije seguro de mi

-Por favor James, no sigas fingiendo que ya lo se todo y te advierto de una vez que no importa lo que hagas yo me encargare de que la vida de Logan siga tal cual- dijo furica

-Sin tus pastillitas magicas no creo que sea tan facil, hace ya una semana que Logan esta tomando dulces asi que no tarda en recordarlo todo- dije autosuficiente

-Eres un imbecil- dijo avalanzandose sobre mi tirandome cachetadas y unos cuantos golpes de los cuales solo esquive unos cuantos

-No con todo respeto madre no puedes deshacer y rehacer la vida de alguien a tu antojo- dije frustrado

-Si pude rehacer la tuya entonces tambien podia rehacer la vida de Logan- dijo rabiosa

-¿De que hablas?-

-Que nunca te diste cuenta, nunca te preguntaste el porque no te parecias a mi o a tu padre o a alguien de la familia- dijo ironica

Yo solo la mire aun mas confundido.

-Yo no soy tu madre- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Solo estas diciendo eso porque arruine tus planes con Logan- dije comenzando a frustrarme

-No, podria decirte que desearia que fuera asi pero realmente no, jamas pude quererte y como sabiendo que eres el hijo de una prostituta que te cambio por drogas lastima porque Brooke Diamond era muy linda pero el sida la mato por su vida de pecado- decia burlonamente

Yo rompi en llanto y ella solo me miraba satisfecha por haber logrado quebrarme.

-Y de una vez te digo que no importa cuanto hayan hecho por recuperar la memoria de Logan yo me encargare de borrarla de nuevo- dijo rabiosa

-Asi que todo era verdad- justo tras de ella vi salir a un completamente consternado Logan


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20: Cruel Destino

 **Holi :) mil disculpas por no haber actualizado ayer pero tuve un día muy ocupado pero aquí les dejo este nuevo cal lleno de emociones pues después de este ya solo vienen 3 capitulos mas espero lo disfruten :***

POV Logan

-Asi que fuiste tan egoista para alejarme de las personas que yo mas queria solo porque tu considerabas que a quien yo amaba era una aberracion- escupi frustrado

-Te estabas condenando Logan lo hice por tu bien- decia mi madre acercandose a mi

-No te me acerques, no creo que el amor sea una aberracion y menos una condena al ser homosexual en cambio lo que tu hiciste si es una aberracion-

Ella solo me miro y sin decir mas salio de aquel lugar envuelta en llanto. Yo me acerque a mi hermano que tambien estaba envuelto en llanto y lo abrace, no le hice preguntas porque no era el momento. No puedo creer todo lo que mi madre ha hecho.

POV Kendall

Estaba a punto de acostarme cuando el ruido de la puerta me desperto, me pregunto quien sera a esta hora, al ver por la mirilla de la puerta no se veia nada asi que abri tal vez era James con sus particulares bromas. Al abrir vi a la señora Mitchell cuando le iba a preguntar que sucedia ella saco una jeringa de sus bolsillos y sin mas me la clavo en el cuello. Yo cai al suelo y vi como ella entraba en mi casa directo a la habitacion de mi hijo.

-Ahora veras lo que se siente que te arrebaten a tu hijo- dijo antes de salir de mi casa con mi hijo en sus brazos

-¡Papi!- oi gritar a mi hijo

Trate de levantarme pero mi cuerpo estaba adormecido, sentia mis parpados pesados y entonces no supe mas de mi.

*Unas horas despues*

POV Logan

-Aun no te dicen nada- pregunte a una desconsolada Katie

-No, los medicos solo me dicen que estan haciendo todo lo que esta en sus manos-

-¿Y sobre el niño que les dijeron?-

-Nada, que tienen que pasar 24 horas para que puedan comenzar a buscarlo- decia frustrada

Espero que mi madre no tenga nada que ver en esto, aunque por mas vueltas que le doy ella seria la unica con razones para hacerlo.

-Familiares de Kendall Knight- preguntaba un medico entrando a la sala de espera.

Katie no contesto unicamente se acerco a aquel hombre y yo fui tras ella.

-¿Esta bien mi hermano doctor?- pregunto deseaperada

-Dentro de lo que cabe señorita, al parecer le han inyectado un veneno muy potente el cual es muy dificil de detectar sin embargo en el estado en que se encuentra su hermano sera mas facil detectarlo- decia serio el medico

-¿Que estado?- pregunte confundido

-Eso es algo mas que les queria comentar, el señor Knight acaba de entrar en coma y realmente no sabemos cuando despertara- dijo serio

Eso hizo que Katie y yo rompieramos en llanto, no importaba si salvaban a Kendall puede que el no despierte en un largo tiempo y justo ahora que habia comenzado a recordar todo nuestro amor.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21: Todo sigue igual

 **Holi :) Aquí les traigo este nuevo cal que espero disfruten mucho, ya casi llegamos al final de esta historia espero que les este gustando hasta ahora :***

*1 mes despues*

POV Logan

-¿Aun no hay rastro de mamá?- pregunte a James

-No, asi que todo apunta a que la mujer que vieron salir del apartamento de Kendall aquella noche si fue ella- dijo con el ceño fruncido

-¿Y ahora que haremos? ¿Como vamos a localizarla?- dije frustrado

-Porque no le preguntamos a Mackenzie tal vez ella sepa algo- decia Lucy

-Si por lo que entiendo ella estuvo de acuerdo en todo esto- decia James

-Podrian ustedes hablar con ella me sentiria algo incomodo con eso ademas prefiero concentrarme en cuidar a Kendall- dije frotando mis sienes

Los dias desde que Kendall habia entrado en coma y su hijo habia desaparecido eran grises parecia que el clima presentia que algo andaba mal, que los animos no eran para un dia soleado.

Llegue al hospital como siempre cruzando los dedos esperando que hoy fuera el dia en que Kendall despertaria, al llegar a su habitacion me sorprendio encontrar a Dustin ahi ni siquiera tenia idea de como se habia enterada.

-Oh Logan ya me iba no te preocupes- dijo al percatarse de mi presencia

-No tienes que irte solo porque yo llegue, aun eres el esposo de Kendall estas en todo tu derecho- dije sereno

-Te equivocas justo a eso vine acabo de firmar el divorcio Kendall es libre cuando despierte por fin podran amarse libremente-dijo entregandome una carpeta llena de papeles

-De verdad lamento que lo tuyo con Kendall no haya funcionado por mas que yo trate de dejarles el camino libre- dije serio

-No tienes nada que lamentar de cierta forma yo tuve la culpa me aferre a Kendall aun sabiendo que el jamas me amaria porque te amaba a ti por sobre todas las cosas, en cambio debo pedirte perdon por haber entregado las fotos que lo complicaron todo entre ustedes a la policia- dijo culpable

No podia creer que todos los embrollos entre Kendall y yo comenzaran por Dustin, si yo fuera otra persona estallaria en rabia pero en este momento eso ya no importa lo realmente importante son Kendall y Kaiden.

-Sabes todo eso ya es pasado, en este momento quiero concentrarme en Kendall y su hijo-dije sereno

-¿Aun no tienen rastro de el?- pregunto con un atisbo de preocupacion en su voz

-No parece que se lo trago la tierra- dije frustrado

-Es un gran niño lastima que jamas pude verlo asi y solo le hice daño desquitando con el la falta de amor que Kendall me tenia ¿Podrias hacerme un favor?- yo solo asenti -Cuando lo encuentren llamame necesito disculparme con el- dijo saliendo de la habitacion

-Claro ¿A donde iras?- pregunte curioso

-No lo se a donde pueda encontrarme a mi mismo, Logan cuidalos mucho por favor- dijo algo melancolico y salio de aquella habitacion

POV James

-Por favor trata de recordar si mi madre te dijo algo es muy importante si no quieres ser su complice- repetia a Mackenzie por millonesima vez

-Ya les dije me llamo para decirme algo de un secuestro lo cual realmente me parecio completamente ilegal y le colgue- decia serena

-Tuvo que decirte algo antes de que le colgaras- decia una frustrada Katie

-Tal vez si pero realmente sonaba muy crazy asi que no le preste atencion-

Solte un bufido de frustracion aquella chica bien podia saber algo o solo estaba haciendonos perder el tiempo.

-Esperen, dijo algo sobre una playa escondida y el refugio del pecado algo asi es todo lo que recuerdo- decia seria

-¿Playa escondida? ¿Refugio del pecado?- repetia una Lucy confundida

-Playa escondida el lugar a donde huyeron Kendall y Logan- dijo Jo sabia

Despues de eso todos salimos corriendo de aquel lugar dejando una muy confundida Mackenzie. Ahora ya sabiamos donde estaba mi mamá teniamos que llevar a la policia hacia alla espero no sea tarde.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22: Algo bueno que contar

 **Holi :) aquí les dejo el penúltimo capitulo de esta bonita historia espero que les guste y lo disfruten :* gracias por sus reviews y espero que la historia siga siendo de si agrado.**

POV Logan

-¿Ya estamos cerca?- decia James una vez mas

-Ya casi, deja de preguntar que me estas estresando- repeti frustrado

-No podia Kendall buscar una playa menos escondida- decia Jo molesta

-No es momento para bromas- dije serio -Por cierto si todos estamos aqui ¿Quien se quedo con Kendall?- pregunte inquisitivo

-Carlos estaba cerca asi que lo llame para ver si podia hacernos ese favor- decia James sereno

-No sabia que Carlos vivia en Nueva York- decia Katie algo confundida

-No vive exactamente en NY estaba en LA pero como siempre dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitara el iba a estar ahi pues lo llame- dijo James quitado de la pena

Todos lo miramos incredulos al regresar habra que compensar a Carlos por hacer ese largo viaje solo para cuidar a Kendall.

-Listo llegamos- avise mientras detenia el auto

Todos bajamos inmediatamente y corrimos entre las grandes palmas que rodeaban la entrada a la playa hasta adentrarnos en ella.

-¿Ustedes ven algo?- pregunto una nerviosa Katie

-No, no hay rastro de la Sra. Mitchell- dijo Lucy mirando al rededor de aquel lugar

-Miren de aquel peñasco sale humo tal vez este ahi-grito Jo comenzando a correr hacia ahi

Todos fuimos tras ella, al llegar en efecto ahi estaba mi madre como si se tratara de la epoca medieval tenia una hoguera prendida y supongo que estaba por amarrar a Kaiden ahi.

-Mamá- grite y ella volteo a verme inmediatamente -No hagas esto por favor, esto no es la solucion a nada, no te pido que dejes tu fe pero piensa que dios no aprobaria nada de lo que estas haciendo- dije acercandome a ella

-Tu que vas a saber Logan si decidiste ser un pecador por eso Kendall morira porque sus pecados son mortales- decia desquisiada

-No mamá ya recapacite, me ire contigo a donde tu digas pero suelta al niño, entregaselo a Katie por favor- dije suplicante

-No te creo, solo dices eso para salvar a este hijo del pecado- sonaba como una perfecta loca

Mientras todo eso ocurria el pequeño Kaiden permanecia inconsiente en el suelo.

-No madre te juro que digo la verdad, una vez que les entregues al niño yo me ire contigo-

Parecio dudar pero unos segundos despues les entrego al niño.

-Ahora si Logan iremos juntos al reino de los cielos, esa sera la prueba de tu verdadero arrepentimiento tendras que saltar conmigo de este peñasco- decia jalandome a la orilla de aquel lugar

-Logan no hagas esto- gritaba James

Yo solo podia pensar en el bienestar de Kendall y su hijo.

-Lo siento madre pero realmente no comparto tus ideas- dije soltandome de su agarre

-Lo imagine- en ese momento saco un arma de su bolsilo trasero -Es por eso que la unica forma que me dejas de eliminar el pecado en ti es matandote yo misma-

Yo no sabia que hacer de una u otra forma mi propia madre estaba dispuesta a matarme.

-Mamá por favor enserio planeas matar a tu propio hijo, realmente consideras que dios te perdonaria esto- dije nervioso ante aquella situacion

Solo la vi golpear su cabeza ante lo abrumante que le parecio mi argumento, de pronto comenzo a retorserce ahí de pie, su arma cayó al suelo separándose al aire sin herir a ninguno de nosotros, mi madre se acerco hasta la orilla trate de acercarme pero era tarde, solo pude ver a mi madre caer por la orilla del peñasco.

No hice mas que romper en llanto y caer de rodillas al suelo pronto senti los brazos de mi hermano abrazandome, me dolia que mi madre haya labrado ese destino para ella aun despues de todo el daño que nos hizo.

*3 meses despues*

-¿Como va Kaiden en las terapias?- pregunte a Katie en la sala de espera del hospital

-Bien al parecer esta superando poco a poco todo lo sucedido en estos meses- dijo con una sonrisa de lado

-¿Y que tal todo entre James y tu?-

-Todo bien ¿Como va lo de tu exposicion?- pregunto mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cafe

-Bien- dije secamente

-No te ves muy animado- dijo algo preocupada

-Lo que sucede es que es una exposicion para el y saber que no estara ahi me hace pensar que ya jamas lo volvere a ver, me hace perder un poco las esperanzas- dije mientras brotaban de mis ojos unas cuantas lagrimas

-No pienses asi Logan, estoy seguro que Kendall despertara en cuanto menos te lo esperes por favor no pierdas la fe, tu no- dijo frotando mi mano

Yo solo pude darle el intento de una sonrisa sincera.

*Unas horas mas tarde*

-Y asi llegamos al fin de esta exposicion denominada "El chico de los ojos verdes" ¿Alguna pregunta al alumno Mitchell?- decia mi profesor de arte ante todos los asistentes

-¿Cual es el significado de pintar tantos ojos verdes?- pregunto uno de mis compañeros

-Bueno, la gente dice que los ojos son la ventana del alma y para mi estos ojos reflejan un alma hermosa, un alma que me enseño lo que era el amor- dije tratando de que no se me quebrara la voz ante aquel discurso

Tras eso recibi unos cuantos aplausos.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?- dijo de nuevo aquel profesor

-¿Se puede saber quien es el chico de los ojos verdes?- pregunto otro de mis compañeros

-Por supuesto, la persona que yo mas he amado, Kendall Knight- dije agachando la cabeza y entonces las lagrimas brotaron

-Tu tambien eres la persona que yo mas he amado Logan Mitchell- esa voz

Levante mi rostro y ahi justo enfrente estaba Kendall, no era un sueño no, era real. Inmediatamente corri a abrazarlo y darle un beso, un beso que ansiaba darle desde que lo recorde. Lo abraze fuertemente para asegurarme que era real y no lo solte.

*En casa de Logan*

-¿Pero como hiciste para que te dejaran salir tan rapido? Y mas aun recien salido del coma- pregunte atonito sin dejar de abrazar a Kendall

-Bueno exactamente no me dejaron salir, ne les escape un poquito- decia divertido

Yo solo lo mire acusatoriamente y el solto una risita nerviosa.

-¿Pero cuando despertaste? ¿Como sabias donde estaba? ¿Y como es que nadie del hospital nos llamo?-pregunte curioso

-Desperte unas horas antes de que tu exposicion comenzara, y no tengo idea el como supe donde estabas simplemente sali del hospital y entonces llegue hasta ahi y no llamaron porque envie a James a arreglar todo- dijo serio

-Como siempre todo lo tenias bajo control por eso te amo- dije besandolo

-Bueno basta de tanta miel ¿Y ahora que ya todos estan felices y juntos que haran?- decia Jo entusiasmada

-Bueno como ya perdi muchos años no planeo perder ni uno mas- decia Kendall mirandome fijamente

En ese momento se separo de mi y se arrodillo tomando mi mano.

-Aun no tengo un anillo para hacer la propuesta decentemente pero Logan Mitchell ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios

-Por supuesto que si- dije besandolo

Ya no necesito nada mas con Kendall Knight a mi lado.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23: Mi mejor Amor Prohibido

 **Holi :) aquí estoy una vez mas para traerles el ultimo capitulo de esta historia espero que lo disfruten como disfruten y muchas gracias por leerme :***

*6 meses despues*

POV Logan

-Te ves muy guapo- decia Jo por enesima vez

-Gracias pero lo guapo no quita mis nervios- dije mordiendo mis uñas

-Tranquilo todo saldra bien ademas Kendall ya estuvo en coma y tu muerto por 7 años que otra cosa les podria pasar- decia Lucy leyendo una revista en la pequeña sala donde nos encontrabamos

-Lucy tiene razon y por si acaso deberian hacerse una limpia o algo para eliminar la mala suerte entre ustedes- decia una divertida Jo

-Las extrañe mucho aunque no lo crean con la amnesia y mi vida inventada me hicieron falta amigas como ustedes- dije mientras las abrazaba a ambas

POV Kendall

-Te ves muy bien papá- decia Kaiden miemtras le acomodaba su pequeña corbata de moño

-Gracias pequeño tu te ves aun mejor- dije y el solto una pequeña risita

-Tal vez se parezca a su tio James porque tu Knight eres realmente feo- decia James divertido

-No le hagas caso hermano esta celoso porque no sera el mas guapo aqui- dijo Katie mientras James fruncia el ceño

-Por cierto James ¿Que averiguaste de tu verdadera madre?- pregunte tratando de no remover alguna herida

-Que todo lo que Johanna dijo era mentira ella me arrebato de los brazos de mi verdadera madre porque ella era prostituta y se habia enredado con Joe Mitchell y no murio de hecho esta en un asilo porque sufre de alz heimer de edad temprana- dijo sereno

-Eso quiere decir que podras conocerla- dije con una sonrisa de lado

El solo asintio y sonrio.

-Chicos no es por apurarlos pero el juez ya esta listo para empezar la ceremonia- decia Carlos asomando la cabeza por la puerta del lugar donde estabamos esperando

Toda la ceremonia fue hermosa jamas imagine que casarme con Logan seria tan magico como lo fue, no podia sentirme mas feliz por fin estaba celebrando mi amor con Logan.

3 años despues.

POV Kendall

-Señor Knight ya puede pasar a verlos- decia el medico

No lo pense dos veces y entre casi volando a aquella habitacion, me acerque a la cama y lo que vi me lleno de felicidad. Ahi en aquella cama estaba Logan junto con nuestros dos hijos, no crei que el que un hombre quedara embarazado fuera posible pero Logan me demostro una vez mas que todo es posible.

-Son hermosos- decia mi amado esposo admirandolos mientras dormian

-Ya puedo ver a mis hermanitos papá- decia Kaiden tirando de mi playera

-Ya conoce a Joe y Brooke Knight-Mitchell- dije señalando a abos pequeños

Mi pequeño hijo de 8 años se abalanzo en la cama para verlos mas de cerca, eramos una familia feliz, la familia mas feliz que podia existir en el mundo sin exagerar.

-Te amo- le dije a Logan y despues lo bese

-Yo te amo aun mas- dijo tras terminar el beso

7 años despues

POV Kendall

-Kaiden apurate ya vamos tarde a la exposicion de tu padre- grite al borde de las escaleras

Tener un hijo adolescente no es facil y menos en su etapa en la que odia a todo el mundo.

-¿Que tanto hacias?- pregunte enojado una vez que me obedecio

-Nada ya estoy aqui que es lo importante- dijo malgeniudo

-Cambia tu actitud y sube al auto por favor- dije mientras el bufaba enojado

Estos 7 años han sido una locura 3 niños y otro en camino nos tienen a mi y a Logan casi muertos de cansancio pero aun asi mas enamorados que nunca, tras el nacimiento de los gemelos yo logre convertirme en el director del instituto de artes de Nueva York y le consegui empleo a Logan como maestro de pintura hasta hace unos años cuando decidio comenzar a exponer su arte nuevamente asi que porsupuesto le di mi apoyo absoluto.

Por otro lado Katie y James decidieron mudarse a Europa haya el consiguio empleo como compositor para una banda muy importante, se casaron hace un año y estan en espera de su segundo hijo, es bueno saber que ellos son felices.

Ya que les estoy narrando esto tendre que hablarles de todos supongo como en todos los finales de cada historia de nuestro escritor porque digamos que estos son sus finales favoritos en fin continuemos.

Jo se volvio una actriz famosa incluso esta nominada a los oscar aun con sus multiples bodas y divorcios no se ha alejado de nosotros incluso esta esperando a su 4 hijo, espero que el hombre con quien esta ahora realmente sea el indicado y la haga feliz porque ella se lo merece aunque este algo loca.

Carlos y Lucy comenzaron a conocerse mejor y terminaron casandose el es un abogado de los Angeles mientras ella es una gran doctora juntos tuvieron 5 hijos ellos si no perdieron el tiempo.

Hemos llegado, frote la mano de Logan para aligerar sus nervios y despues lo bese.

-Lo vas a hacer increible- dije tras terminar aquel beso

-Gracias, sin ti no se como hubiera logrado todo esto te amo- dijo y me beso nuevamente

*Unas horas despues*

POV Logan

-Y asi llegamos al final de esta exposicion revelando una de mis piezas mas preciadas llamada "Los ojos de mi alma" ¿Alguna pregunta?- dije tras mostrar aquella pintura de los ojos de mi amado Kendall

-¿Cual fue la inspiracion de esta obra?- dijo un hombre entre la multitud

-Principalmente el amor- dije mirando a Kendall -Trate de reflejar en los ojos del hombre que yo mas amo cada momento especial que vivimos juntos demostrando asi que los ojos son la ventana del alma y la puerta del amor-

Tras esas palabras aquel lugar se lleno con el sonido ensordecedor de los aplausos.

-Gracias disfruten de la exposicion- dije y camine para buscar a mi esposo

-Lo que dijiste fue hermoso- dijo Kendall abrazandome

-Lo dije con el corazon- dije besandolo

-Te amo a ti y a nuestros hijos- dije tras terminar el beso

El solo me dio una gran sonrisa y me beso de nuevo.

Jamas pude imaginar que tan perfecto seria estar a lado de Kendall como ahora lo estoy, ni en mis mas locas fantasias a los 15 años lo pense, no pense que algo prohibido se convirtiera en lo mas hermoso de mi vida. Esto me prueba que no importa cuantos obstaculos la vida nos ponga nada podra superar al amor verdadero.

FIN


End file.
